Ponies in Minecraft
by yolky206
Summary: There is a dragon problem, and the Mane 6 are there to stop it. However, something goes wrong and they wake up in the blocky world of Minecraft. They find Spike and use him to contact Princess Celestia to get out. But will they survive until Celestia can help? Or will they just die and respawn several times?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Minecraft or My Little Pony. Those belong to Mojang and Hasbro respectively.**

Twilight was calmly reading underneath the slightly cloudy sky. She was currently next to one of her favorite trees that was comfortably enough to read by. Everything was calm. A little too calm, but calm none the less. That is, until Spike ran up to her while holding a scroll. The scroll was held together by a red ribbon with a very familiar seal on it.

"Hello Spike." Twilight said as he got closer to her. "Really nice weather right now, right?"

Spike stopped next to Twilight and held up a claw to tell her to give him a minute while breathing heavily. "Letter, from, Princess." He was able to say before falling over.

Twilight just sighed before levitating the letter from Spike's claws before unraveling it and reading its contents.

* * *

_My Most Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm afraid that there is a bit of an issue. There is a strange, foreign dragon residing near Canterlot that has destroyed a couple of buildings and gave injuries to some citizens of Equestria. Luna and I tried to reason with it, but I'm afraid that it didn't work. We also tried to fight it, but it just brushed us off like dust. If our powers cannot defeat it, then the power of friendship can. There is an enclosed map with a mark where the dragon resides along with an image of it. I wish you and your friends good luck. Hopefully the Elements of Harmony can defeat this strange creature._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

* * *

Twilight took the map out before locating the little red X that was near Canterlot. She did a few simple mental calculations and figured out that it would take about a day and a half before getting to that spot, and that taking her friends might make the trip a little longer. They would need all sorts of supplies, but they had to get done quickly.

"Spike, go get my friends." Twilight commanded the slightly recovering Spike as she took out the picture of the dragon. "I have to go and research information about this dragon. I've never seen it before, and I need to see what we're dealing with."

"Okay, just, gimme a minute." Spike said as his breathing became a bit better. "I think, some of them are at, Sweet Apple Acres."

"Alright." Twilight replied. "You go on ahead as soon as you're ready. I'm going to the library. Bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

As soon as Spike felt like he could move again, he began walking to Sweet Apple Acres. It wasn't too far away, but still a little ways off. And in the state Spike was in, it was a miracle that he didn't fall over halfway through. But he was able to keep up his endurance, and eventually made it to the farm where Applejack lived. He could hear shouts coming from the side of the farm in a field, and he went to go check it out.

Out in the field Spike could see Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were trying to make a new cart for Applejack to use to sell apples. He noticed that Applejack supplied most of the materials, Rarity was doing the decorations, and Rainbow was 'helping' Rarity with the decorations. But apparently the two were arguing, and it seemed to have been going on for a long time.

"A little to the left. No! No! MY left!" Rarity yelled at Rainbow. Rainbow was trying to put the decorative cloth over the top of the cart, and apparently it had to be placed 'perfectly'.

"Why does it have to be YOUR left? I think the way I put it on is fine!" Rainbow yelled back to her.

"Well you don't understand how this works! Just listen to me and everything will be finished up smoothly." Spike decided it would be best to let Rainbow and Rarity finish their arguing and cool off a bit before talking to them. He didn't want to make them even more frustrated than they already were, because they had a long way to travel. Hearing nothing but arguments for miles isn't the most fun thing in the world.

* * *

Twilight was picking out book after book from her shelves before flipping through them and throwing them behind her. Books about dragons, monsters, living things, foreign creatures, and even myths and fantasies were slowly forming a mountain in the center of the library. _'Why isn't there any information on this type of dragon?'_ She asked herself. She noticed that the bookshelves were nearly cleared before she decided to take a break near the window, where she could clearly see Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy standing outside her door.

"Hey Twilight! Do you want a cupcake?" Twilight heard Pinkie yell from outside. "It's fresh and delicious!"

Twilight then opened up the door and found a large pink cupcake right in front of her face.

"Hiya Twilight! So do you want a cupcake now?" Pinkie asked.

"Maybe later Pinkie. Right now I need your help." Twilight said before levitating the letter from Princess Celestia toward her friends. "Here, read this."

After a minute or two of reading, Fluttershy spoke up. "I... um... I've never heard of a dragon like that. Do they... um... have any information written about them?"

"That is what I am trying to find out. Can you two help me look through these books and tell me if you find the dragon causing the problems?" Twilight asked before watching her friends nod their heads. "Great! I have a pile of books here and I need you to look through them. Spike is getting the rest of our friends and should be here shortly."

* * *

Things were only getting worse at Sweet Apple Acres. Instead of calming down, Rarity and Rainbow were head-on with their arguments. Spike managed to get the attention of Applejack and tell her what was going on, but Rainbow and Rarity couldn't hear them over their voices. After many minutes of non-stop noise, he became incredibly fed up. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, inhaled as much air as possible, and screamed.

"STOP FIGHTING! THERE IS ONLY ONE THING GOING ON RIGHT NOW THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN FIGHTING OVER A CART IS WHAT TWILIGHT NEEDS YOU FOR! NOW PLEASE STOP ARGUING AND GO TO THE LIBRARY!"

That made everything extremely quiet. Rainbow and Rarity just looked at each other, looked at Applejack and Spike, and then silently began to walk to the library. Spike and Applejack followed, but they were just as quiet. They journey was pretty quick though, because eventually all of them broke their silence and talked with each other, and they made the decision to run to the library instead of walk.

When they got to the library loud banging noises could be heard. Inside Pinkie was scanning through the books at the speed of light and throwing the books behind her so Fluttershy could double-check. When she was done she passed them to Twilight so she could triple-check. She passed her books to back to Pinkie so the cycle of checking could continue. Spike opened the door to only have five seconds to duck. A loud smacking sound could be heard when one of Pinkie's books hit poor Spikes face. After a few seconds the book fell off of Spike and he fell over backwards. A few minutes of awkward silence followed.

"Okay, well all of us are here, but Spike is now passed out from Pinkie's book." Twilight said, breaking the silence. All five ponies glared at their hyperactive friend. "Opsie! I must have just timed it wrong. It was supposed to hit the door and fall down."

"Pinkie, you don't have to throw things that far across the room." Twilight said. "You just have to pass the books on. Oh well, let's get down to business."

Twilight showed each pony the letter from Celestia and explained that she couldn't find any information on the dragon. She also looked at Spike (who was still on the ground) and said she will leave him here. After all, it was safer.

"We must need the Elements of Harmony if a dragon like that can somehow defeat the Princesses." Rarity said. "Yeah but how did a dragon with that power even get through Equestria without bein' noticed?" Applejack asked the others. "Ah don't see how it's possible."

Twilight didn't notice that little piece of information until now. There were very powerful magic-detection spells all around each major city of Equestria. If the ponies of Canterlot and other nearby places just now noticed it was there, then it meant that it was much more powerful than anypony anticipated.

"Well then we have to hurry!" Rainbow yelled. "If we are going to take this thing down then we need to get there as fast as possible!"

"I think that we should get prepared." Twilight said to her friends. "This dragon is more powerful than we have ever seen. We need all of our Elements, food, water, camping gear, and weapons if we want to even try to get near it."

"I...um.. I don't want to use weapons Twilight. I don't want to hurt the poor dragon." Fluttershy nervously told her. "I don't like hurting other animals."

"Okay then. So we won't use weapons. Just our Elements and natural strength to get rid of it." Twilight told Fluttershy. "Now let's go and get ready. I fear this will be a hard fight."

* * *

The six ponies gathered their supplies and gear pretty quickly. All six stopped in front of the library with their saddlebags full of stuff.

"Okay girls, do you have everything you need?" Twilight asked. Each pony nodded their heads. "Alright, this journey will be pretty long. It's a good thing that we're all prepared. Sadly, the train isn't working right now. So I hope that everypony is prepared for the long journey ahead."

The ponies began to walk toward their destination on the map. They passed by many familiar landmarks, but it was mostly just empty land in front of them. They even had to camp right in the middle of nowhere. It took a long time, but they were finally near the place where the dragon was supposed to be.

"I can't wait to see what this dragon looks like!" Rainbow excitedly said. "I bet it will be awesome!"

"Well we might just see it now." Twilight said to her. "Look right there." She pointed her hoof to a spot on the field where the dragon was sleeping. It had black scales, two feet and a pair of wings. It had a long, spiky tail and back and all of the spikes were a grayish silver color. It had very visible wing spines that were as gray as the spikes. When the ponies got close to it, the dragon opened its piercing purple eyes and yawned. It had only a few teeth, and they were spaced far apart from each other. It stood up and looked at the six colorful ponies in front of it.

"It looks awesome!" Rainbow managed to say before Twilight stuck her hoof in Rainbows mouth.

"We don't want to make it angry." she quietly hissed. But it was too late. The dragon looked at all of them and spread its wings. There was a black, purple, and gray colored aura coming out of its wide wings. It then looked at the ponies and growled.

"Why do you creatures keep coming to me? I came here for a reason after Steve got rid of me from my world." The dragon said as its aura was starting to spread across the landscape and surrounded the ponies. "Why don't we start having fun now? You take his place, and I will wait in my world for you to get me. If you don't, well, you MIGHT be stuck forever. If you fight me, you MIGHT be free." The six ponies couldn't hear the dragon because of the loud whooshing noises surrounding them. "So long, my little ponies." the dragon said before his power teleported the six friends.

"It looks like I have some work to do." the dragon said after the ponies were gone. "It's about time I head back to the End Realm and take on the duties of the Enderman ruler. After all, I am the Ender Dragon."


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight could hear almost nothing. It was quiet except for slow breathing. She opened her eyes and could see a bright blue sky. Strange looking clouds were traveling in a straight line. She could see a square sun creeping up the sky. _'The sun is SQUARE?'_ She stood up and saw her friends scattered on the grass. All five of them slowly opened their eyes and stood up.

"Where are we?" Applejack asked. "Ah don't recognize this place."

Pinkie started jumping up and down very fast and said "Maybe we discovered somewhere new! I can't wait to throw a party for all the new ponies here!"

"Umm... Pinkie? I don't think there are going to be any new ponies." Fluttershy quietly responded to her. "If there were ponies here, wouldn't there be homes or travelers here?"

"Fluttershy has a point; I'm going to fly around and try to see if there is anything interesting." Rainbow took off, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

"Well, while she is looking for something, we should put down our stuff and set up camp." Twilight reached for her saddlebags, only to find them not there. She gasped and the other ponies looked for their saddlebags too, and once again, they weren't there.

"I think someone robbed us!" Rarity yelled "I can't find my saddlebags! So that means, all my clothing supplies are gone!" Rarity started pacing and muttering to herself.

Twilight started to look around. She also noticed the strange landscape around her. It was all square and cube shaped. She noticed some trees, and while Pinkie and Fluttershy were calming Rarity down, she called Applejack over. "I think I'm going to check those weird trees. Do you want to come?" Applejack nodded quickly and they started walking to the forest to their left.

Twilight looked at the ground while she was walking, and realized the grass was a different color from where they started. _'Huh... grass doesn't usually change color unless the seasons are changing.'_ Twilight thought to herself. Applejack though, was starting to get worried. The trees she saw ahead had no apples on them. It was close to apple bucking season, so she wondered why there wasn't a single apple in sight. _'Maybe it's just the wrong tree.'_ She thought. After all, not all trees carried apples.

When they finally reached the trees, Twilight noticed something. It was on the ground and sitting next to a square tree. She walked over to it and picked it up, and found that it was her saddlebags. She quickly opened them and started rummaging through them. All her books and supplies were on one side, which was odd. She was certain that she organized her materials and put them in each bag. So Twilight opened the second one, and what she saw surprised her. "Applejack! Find the girls; I need to talk to everypony!"

* * *

Rainbow was flying above and below the square clouds and doing tricks to pass the time. She already looked around and couldn't find anything but a couple of mountains, trees, fields, and rivers. Nothing interesting for as far as she traveled. She did notice some things though, like how everything was a square and that she couldn't push around clouds. She didn't care too much about the landscape, but the cloud thing upset her. If she couldn't do weather duty or sleep on the clouds, then she would be stuck on the ground.

Rainbow stopped flying and gently touched the ground. She could hear Pinkie yelling something, so she decided to check it out. When she got to where Pinkie was though, she saw the rest of her friends with her.

"Hey Rainbow! Come over here. I need to talk to all of you." Twilight called out. When Rainbow got over there, she could see that her friends were starting to get nervous. She figured that Twilight found something horrible, and listened in.

"I found my saddlebags, but they were unorganized and one side was filled with all of my stuff. But when I opened the other side, I found Spike sleeping around this strange book." Twilight levitated Spike away from the book and released Spike on the ground. She levitated the book and read the cover. "Minecraft. Huh, what a weird name for a book. Anyway, did one of you guys put this book in my saddlebags?" Her friends shook their heads. "Well, wherever this book came from, I am going to read it. I want a bit of peace around here so I can get something out of this book. It might help us find out where we are." Twilight walked over to a small clump of square dirt and square grass and started reading.

Chapter One - Minecraft

Minecraft is the world where everything is a block. Any resource you find can be used in some way to help you survive. During the daytime, everything is safe (just as long as you don't go into a cave), and at night you might want to hide. Monsters such as Spiders, Skeletons, Creepers, Endermen, and Spider Jockeys come out of the shadows to hunt. The daytime lasts only a few minutes, and the night is just as long. You have to have a safe place with lots of light in order to survive your first day here. Everything you need is around you, but it's best to not die. You lose everything you were carrying if you die, and go back to spawn (or where you last slept). The following chapters will guide you on how to live here, starting with your inventory.

Twilight finished the first chapter, and was stunned. She has never heard of such scary things coming out at night. By the time she calmed down and got settled in, she heard her name being called. Twilight hurried over to where her friends were and saw Spike standing up.

"Look Twilight! Spike is awake now!" Pinkie was excitedly jumping up and down and yelling.

"Uhh, where am I?" Spike groaned as he started to wake up. Suddenly, he started making a face, and a loud burp came out and a letter dropped on the ground. Twilight levitated it over and started to read.

* * *

_My Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle_

_Reports tell me that you disappeared after you went to take care of the dragon. It has been a few days, and I never heard from you. I also looked for Spike, and I am guessing that he is with you. You must write back to me quickly, so this can be settled. The dragon is gone, but so are you and your frinds. One thing is, you went with the Elements of Harmony, but now they are back in Canterlot. I hope you and your friends are safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

* * *

"So now I have to write to the princess, but Spike, why did you come with us? Where did you get that book?" Twilight started asking questions to Spike while the others were wandering around waiting for some answers from Spike.

"Well Twilight, after I got hit with the book I heard you saying you were going to leave me back at the library. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to be hurt, and when you started packing I climbed in. I was being tossed and turned on the journey, and I woke up with a book next to me. I couldn't get out of your saddlebags, so I went back to sleep. Then I woke up here." Spike said.

"Well, at least we can now contact Celestia." Twilight replied to Spike with a sigh. "I am just glad and upset at you. You were hurt but you came anyway, which was bad. But you never got hurt, which was good." Twilight hovered Spike on to her back. "We just need to keep reading that book and try to live here until we can get help."

"HEY! GUESS WHAT?!" Pinkie yelled at the top of her lungs. "I FOUND MY SADDLEBAGS!"

"Hey! I did too!" Rainbow responded to her.

"I just found mine here!" Rarity called out.

"I um... found mine here." Fluttershy quietly said, not wanting to yell at anyone.

"Ah found mine over here next to this here tree!" Applejack happily yelled to the others.

"Why don't you all come over here?!" Twilight shouted. "That way we don't have to scream at each other!" Eventually, all of the girls go together with their stuff. "I am going to read more of that book. You guys check your saddlebags for anything interesting." Twilight instructed them. "Once you have finished, try to get my attention so I can help."

_'Now to keep reading this weird book.'_ Twilight thought to herself. _'It seems to hold information about this place.'_ Twilight sat down and opened the mysterious book and started reading the next chapter.

Chapter Two - Inventory

Your inventory in the most important thing here other than staying alive. Your inventory can be anywhere, such as a pocket, shoe, sock, pants, bag, or anything that can hold stuff. Your inventory is almost always with you and holds tons of resources and materials. Once you open it up, you can hold almost anything. You will need more space though, if you craft a chest it can hold more. The downside is that you can't carry a full chest with you. If you break a chest with anything in it, the materials will spill out on the floor. You can craft an Ender chest to hold things forever. If you break an Ender chest, the materials will not spill out. They will stay in the Ender chest and connect to any others, even across dimensions. The next chapter will be about Achievements, a strange function that works in this world and records your progress.

Twilight was curious. She never heard of Achievements that record progress in a world. She decided to keep reading until her friends needed her help.

Chapter Three - Achievements

Probably the strangest things about Minecraft are Achievements. Even when you accomplish the simplest of tasks you get an Achievement. When you open your Inventory for the first time, you get an Achievement. Things like that get recorded and you know how much you have done here. Once you get an Achievement, you hear a 'ding' sound. It is very hard to get all Achievements, because some can put you in danger. Ones like DIAMONDS! and When Pigs Fly can hurt you, even make you die, if you aren't careful. There are twenty-seven known Achievements, and only one person got all of them. The next chapter will be about Gathering Resources.

Twilight was confused. She didn't understand why you would hear a noise from doing a random task. Same for how you could figure out all of them. She was about to read the next chapter when she heard the others calling he over. She levitated the book into her 'Inventory' and heard a ding. She jumped a bit in the air and yelped. She never expected the noise to be that loud! She decided to quickly hurry over to her friends so she could calm down.

"Twilight! We need your help!" Rarity called out to her. "Maybe the answer to this strange thing is in your book!" Twilight rushed over and saw Applejack looking at a tree. Rarity explained that they all looked in their bags and heard a ding, and Applejack got so surprised she bucked a tree.

"But the tree never shook or fell down." Rarity said. "The only thing that happened was this." Rarity pointed to the tree and Twilight walked over to it. She looked down and saw a chunk of the tree trunk missing, so it looked like the tree was floating. She looked past the floating part of the tree and saw a small, hovering piece of wood on the ground. She walked over to it and it floated into her saddlebags. The six ponies heard a loud ding when the wood floated into her 'Inventory'.

Twilight started explaining to the girls that the ding meant they got an Achievement. She decided to pass around the wood until everyone got the Achievement as well. She decided to read one more chapter before trying to get other Achievements.

Chapter Four - Gathering Resources

There are many materials and resources around Minecraft. All of them are useful in some way. Wood should be one of the first materials you collect because it is needed for just about everything. If you walk up to a tree and attack it, it will drop a block of wood. the tree will continue floating until it is chopped down. The wood block will stay wherever you left it until you pick it up or wait about a minute. If you wait, the block will disappear and you won't get it back. Wood can be used to make a Crafting Table which lets you create larger things such as tools, redstone contraptions, Ore blocks, and more. To make a crafting table, break down the wood into four wooden planks. Then place them in a square in you Inventory's crafting area (which is smaller than a Crafting Table). Then you have to place down the Crafting Table and you can use it to create more things. The next chapter will be about some Crafting Recipes and how to make basic tools.

Twilight finished that chapter and closed her book. She decided to break down the wood she picked up and make a Crafting Table. It took a little while, but she found the Inventory Crafting Area and succeeded in making her first crafting table. She placed it down and heard a loud ding noise before realizing that she got an Achievement.

Twilight ran over to her friends to tell them about her new discovery when she saw Pinkie and Applejack hitting trees with their back hooves. They were basically collecting wood. Rarity was levitating leaf blocks and arranging them on the ground. Rainbow was flying in the air, probably looking around for something useful. Fluttershy was on the ground and trying to make friends with a chicken. She called them over and explained crafting to them. She showed them her Crafting Table and asked them about their discoveries.

"Applejack and I learned we Earth ponies can easily destroy blocks by bucking them like this." Pinkie started bucking a tree quickly with each of her back hooves in a left-right pattern until the wood broke.

"I discovered that we Unicorns can levitate these blocks into a shape we want." Rarity said. "I created a leaf statue over there." Rarity pointed her hoof over to where you could see a statue-like leaf pile.

"Well I learned that Pegasi can't make weather here." Rainbow told Twilight. "But we can fly around and place blocks higher up."

Fluttershy spoke up last and said "I um.. I learned that there are only a few animals here, and I can't really understand them. Only guide them to someplace."

"Well, I think that that's a lot of information right there. We could use those techniques to survive here until we can get out." Twilight told them. "If I can find paper, we can use Spike to talk to Celestia in order to get out of here. She might be able to make a spell to teleport us, but it might be difficult because of us being in a different world. We are just going to have to use this book to survive here until we are back home."


	3. Chapter 3

After the ponies learned how they can use their abilities in this world, they decided to build a shelter so they could survive during the night. Twilight was busy looking through 'Minecraft' when she discovered a bunch of blank pages at the end of the book. She went to the first of the blank pages and read the passage at the top.

Chapter five - Crafting Recipes

When you first read this guide, you may not know what to do with your materials and resources. That is what these pages are for. When you find an item or block, these pages will fill up with information about crafting with them. It will also tell you where to find each resource used and what is used to get it. The next chapter will be about the various Animals, hostile Animals, and creatures from other dimensions.

It ended there. Twilight decided to test out the pages and put a block of wood next to the book. She could see the first few pages slowly fade in information and pictures. She noticed a crafting table with a block of tree wood on it and four wooden planks come out. She could see the tree wood being burned to create something called 'charcoal'. She also saw a different kind of tree wood with something called a 'cocoa pod' growing on it.

Twilight was busy looking at the things you can do with wooden planks when she saw the tool recipes. She needed sticks and planks in order to make them though. She only had a few blocks, so she decided to see what her friends were doing. She found Pinkie and Applejack and walked over to where they were bucking trees.

"Hello girls! How many resources have you collected?"

"Hi Twilight! Me and Applejack here have bucked that many trees." Pinkie responded and pointed her hoof to a very large clearing.

"That should be a big enough clearing to build a house." Twilight told them. "We should get started on that soon. We also need to build a farm so we can eat. I know we have a lot of food already, but we are going to get hungry if we work ourselves too hard. You two should come with me. We need to find the others."

The three friends set off to find Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow. Pinkie's thoughts were racing when she started thinking about the things she can do in this world. _'I can make food, build things, throw parties, eat the food, look for new things, break the fourth wall, read that weird book, make friends, see new things, meet animals, throw parties for animals...'_ Her thoughts were endlessly continuing when she saw a bunch of animals that look like sheep start walking to the right. "We should go that way!" She yelled. "I bet Fluttershy is leading those animals!" She took off and ran through the forest until she saw Fluttershy leading the animals into a fenced-in area. She saw Fluttershy open a gate and lead the animals inside. She could also hear Fluttershy whispering to the animals.

"That's right, just head on in to the safe place... that is... if you want to."

"HI FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkie screamed after Fluttershy closed the gate. Fluttershy shrieked and tried to hide herself. "It's okay Fluttershy, we just were looking for you!"

"There ya are Fluttershy!" Applejack came running to where they were. "Pinkie was runnin' too fast for us to catch up."

Twilight came walking in last. "Hi Fluttershy. I see you found some animals. I actually just read about them. Here, look at this." She then flipped open to a page and showed her friends the book.

Chapter six - Animals and Creatures (Mobs)

Animals and Creatures inhabit the world of Minecraft. There are Passive, Hostile, and Neutral 'Mobs'. Passive Mobs include: Cows, Pigs, Sheep, Chickens, Bats, Ocelots, Mooshrooms, Villagers, and Squids. The Neutral Mobs are: Wolves, Zombie Pigmen, and Endermen. The Hostile Mobs are these dreaded creatures: Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Spider Jockeys, Cave Spiders, Blazes, Ghasts, Magma Cubes, Silverfish, Slimes, Witches, Wither Skeletons, Zombie Villagers, Wither Bosses, and the most fearful of all, the legendary Ender Dragon. There are Mobs you can use and tame though, the Utility Mobs are: Snow Golems and Iron Golems. The Tamable Mobs are: Ocelots (they become Cats) and Wolves (they become Dogs). The Utility Mobs can be created and can protect you. The Dogs can protect you, and teleport to you unless you make them sit. Cats come in three colors, can't protect you, scare off Creepers, can fall and never get hurt, and teleport to you unless they are sitting. The information on each Mob is on the next page, and the next chapter will be about Farming.

Twilight hovered the book back into her saddlebags. She thought that some of the hostile 'Mobs' looked scary, and others weird. She also learned that if she put her hoof on the Mob, it would give information about it on the next page. She could not however learn about the 'legendary' Ender Dragon for some reason. It always said 'No information found'.

"Fluttershy, you stay here. We're going to find Rainbow so we can set up a shelter." Twilight said to her. Fluttershy nodded and waved a quick goodbye before turning back to the animals.

* * *

The sky. The clear blue sky. Square clouds that she can't touch. A fake sky. Nothing but sky. Rainbow was soaring in the air, thinking of her home in Ponyville. She could see the ground below her. Nothing but trees, water, and dirt. Maybe the occasional lava pool, but mostly the former. She decided that was enough flying for the time being, and started to head back when something caught her eye. It was houses that were nearby in a large, grassy field. _'Why didn't I see that before?'_ She asked herself. _'I think I'll keep a mental note of this place.'_ She kept flying back to the others after checking out a beach next to an ocean. She eventually made it back, but with scattered thoughts. She didn't understand how something like those houses was there, because none of her friends built them. She heard somepony calling her name and she descended to the forest below.

"RAINBOW!" Rarity was yelling to her.

"COMING!" she called back. _'What does she want now? I hope that she didn't learn how to make clothes here and wants me to be her model again.'_

* * *

"Rainbow has to be around here somewhere, but where? We have to get a shelter before the sun goes down." Twilight looked up and saw the sun start sinking from the top of the sky. "We have to hurry." She told Applejack and Pinkie.

"RAINBOW!" They heard Rarity yelling to the sky.

"COMING!" The three ponies heard as a reply. Twilight quickly ran to where she could see Rarity looking straight up. She could see a cyan blur headed right for them. "Rarity!" Twilight called out. Rarity turned her head and waved to her friends and walked over to them. "Rarity, we need you to help us build a shelter so nothing can hurt us."

"I know." Rarity said. "I noticed that there were some strange and horrific creatures coming from some of the more shaded places and nearly got attacked. Some of them caught on fire in the sunlight, but once they did they ran into some caves and didn't come back out. But once the sun goes all the way down, then they won't burn and will come and fight us. So I'm trying to get Rainbow so she can help us defend ourselves."

Twilight saw Rainbow quickly land next to Rarity and ask what was going on, leading Rarity to explain everything again. However she made them walk while explaining so they wouldn't waste any time for them to become safe. They made it to Fluttershy and got her to come with as well, and pretty soon they found the clearing where they would build their house.

"Okay girls, we need to make a house or shelter with the blocks we have. Pinkie and Applejack, you two break down some of the wood you collected so we can build with it. Rainbow and Fluttershy, you girls place the blocks and build a basic, one-story home. Rarity, you and I will be levitating the planks over to Fluttershy and Rainbow so the house can be built along with getting the house to look decent and defend us. We have to get this done before the sun goes all the way down."

The six ponies worked quickly and eventually managed to build a ten-by-ten one-story home and broke a hole for the door. They walked inside and dug out the floor and replaced dirt with wood. Twilight placed her crafting table in a corner and used her book to make a door. There was some daylight left after the house was built, and Fluttershy still had some fences to use for moving the animals closer. While the other ponies worked and ate, Twilight curled up and read the next chapter of her book.

Chapter seven - Farming

Farming is a very important part of survival. If you want to eat healthy foods like bread, carrots, potatoes, and melons, you have to find and farm these foods. To get bread you need normal seeds, which can be found in tall grass. To get carrots and potatoes, you need to find a Village or kill a Zombie (which they may drop) and plant them. Melons are the hardest to find. You can only get them by Trading or finding them in Chests that are scattered throughout Abandoned Mine Shafts. Pumpkins aren't edible, but by finding their seeds or the actual pumpkins in Minecraft, you can farm and cook them. To farm you need a Hoe and some dirt. You have to till the dirt with the hoe and plant the seeds in the dirt. Then you just wait until the plants grow. Growing plants near water helps them grow faster. There are special plants, cacti and sugarcane. They get taller as they grow and are both green. A cactus can only be grown on sand and sugarcane can only be grown next to a water source. The next chapter will be about Baking.

Twilight quickly found the chapter where the basic tools could be made and created her first wooden hoe. She heard a loud ding after finishing the recipe. _'I must tell the others about this new Achievement!'_ She thought to herself. She ran out to her friends and told them about farming and her new Achievement. They all eventually got their wooden hoes and began looking for seeds. They found a field with many blocks of tall grass and began breaking them to find seeds, which resulted in getting fifty three of them. The ran back to their shelter and Fluttershy built a garden next to the house for farming wheat seeds and made sure the sunlight wasn't blocked from where the seeds would be planted.

Twilight quickly learned about seeds and their levels of growth along with how to get the wheat and make the bread. The ponies were so busy building and getting materials that they didn't realize that the night would come soon. Not many seeds were fully grown, but each pony managed to get some wheat and some seeds for making more wheat.

"Twilight what do we do with this wheat we collected?" Rainbow asked. "We can't just wait for you to finish replanting all of the seeds. It's getting dark!"

"I know Rainbow, but the seeds will grow and we will probably have some more wheat by morning." Twilight replanted the seeds just before sunset came. "There. All of the seeds are planted. Time to go make some bread."

Twilight taught the girls how to make bread and showed a demonstration, resulting in a loud ding. The rest of them quickly used the last of the wheat to make bread and also got the Achievement. Twilight and Rarity used a light spell so they didn't have any Mobs popping up inside their homes while they waited for the sun to come up.

"Well, this day went well didn't it?" Twilight asked the others. They all nodded and began making plans for how they would survive for the rest of their time in Minecraft. However what they didn't know was that there were some Mobs waiting just outside of their home, listening to what they were saying and getting prepared to take them on.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside of the small home the ponies made, Spike finally made it back. He had plenty of materials, and had his own inventory full. His journey also made him learn a few things without reading a book and he reflected the things he went through.

FLASHBACK

After he got bored from Twilight reading that book he jumped off her back and went exploring. He learned how to get wood himself and managed to make himself a pickaxe from the wood he collected. Spike found a large mountain and started digging the dirt blocks away until he could find some stone. His small ability to know where a rock was helped him find out where the stone was. He used the pickaxe to mine lots of stone and he found a black rock. He thought it tasted horrible until he figured out it was coal. Spike used the sticks he had along with the coal to experiment and eventually create torches. He created a stone pickaxe out of the cobblestone he created and set off to explore.

Spike found a large field with tall grass an began exploring there. He found some gravel and began to dig at it, finding lots of gravel blocks and some flint. Spike found a cave underneath the gravel and placed a torch on the wall. Then he found some iron ore and began to mine it, until he heard a hissing noise. "AAAHHHGGG!" Spike screamed, he turned around and saw a green creature with a sad face. It began expanding and turning white and Spike panicked. He faced the creature and blew non-magical green fire on it. The creature got set on fire and ran away, hissing in pain. Spike chuckled at the fleeing creature until more of them showed up. There were some green creatures wearing blue clothes and white bony creatures with what looked like a bow in their arms. Spike ran away from the cave screaming until he could hear burning noises. The white and clothed creatures were on fire. Spike figured it was the sunlight because of their home in dark caves.

By the time Spike managed to clear off any leftover enemies he saw a rainbow streak in the sky headed to where Spike came from. The blur stopped and looked past Spike and then left. He looked behind him and saw houses with strange creatures running around. Spike walked onto the small gravel road and the creatures looked at him. He prepared himself for a fight, but the creatures just walked away. Spike shrugged the fighting thoughts off and began to explore. He found some farms and pulled all of the plants. He found some carrots, potatoes, wheat and seeds and kept them in a safe place. He walked into a house that had some very hot lava in a cobblestone container and walked in. Spike found a chest inside that had an iron helmet, iron chestplate, iron boots, iron pants, an iron sword, some apples, and he found three diamonds. When he saw the three diamonds, his first instinct was to eat them. But then he thought of Rarity's cutie marks and decided to save them. By then the sun was starting to set, and he made his way back to the forest.

END OF FLASHBACK

Spike walked to the front of door the ponies made and saw them having a good time and eating bread. He opened the door and greeted the six friends. They all looked surprised to see him. Then Twilight spoke up and said "Spike! I must have forgotten you! I'm very sorry. Please tell me you didn't get hurt. We all need you to get back home." Twilight rambled on after that. Spike could hear the other ponies saying hello, saying they must have forgotten him, and telling him how sorry they were. Spike showed them his treasures and gave the three diamonds to Rarity before Twilight could put them next to her book to read about them. He also told his adventure and told everyone about the houses that had the friendly creatures and seeing Rainbow speed off. He told about how he learned everything on his own and nearly dying.

"Uhh, Spike? You saw these creatures right?" Rainbow asked to Spike, while pointing her hoof out the door. "Yeah. Why?"

"They are just outside the door Spike, and they are hostile, and they probably want to eat us." Rainbow cooly said.

"Ohh... AHHH!" Spike yelled. Apparantly a green Mob with blue clothes was trying to break down the door. Twilight was busy flipping to the front of the book and looked up the recipie for a sword. She took her sticks and wood and carefully crafted one wooden sword. After she picked up the finished product all of the ponies and Spike heard a loud ding. The other ponies quickly got their materials and got wooden swords of their own. Spike had his fire, and they were ready to fight.

Twilight read up about the monsters Spike saw and informed the others about the Creepers, Zombies, and Skeletons. The friendly Mobs were Villagers, and they don't hurt you. The ponies quickly grabbed the gear they needed and walked out the door. The Zombies, Skeletons, and Creepers faced their opponents and made their way toward them. Some new Mobs came in and Twilight told them they were Spiders and Endermen. She told them not to look at the Endermen unless they were confident about their fighting skills. They Mobs advanced on them and the ponies started swinging their swords. Spike blew his fire and they were all fighting, even Fluttershy. The ponies all heard a loud ding when they killed their first monsters and soon their home was cleared.

Twilight helped Spike place torches around their home and they all fitted themselves with some stone swords. The sun was starting to rise and any leftover Zombies and Skeletons started to burn. The Creepers ran away and the Endermen teleported somewhere safe. All of the ponies and Spike gratefully retreated back to their home to eat and rest. They finally managed to survive their first night.


	5. Chapter 5

After the success with surviving their first night, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, and Applejack decided to go exploring for some new resources they could use. Pinkie, Rarity, and Rainbow decided they should stay and hold down the fort. However, Rainbow had a diferent idea in mind. She told Pinkie and Rarity she was going to look for some wood to slowly clear out more of the forest, but she was really going to follow her friends to see what they were going to do. Rainbow soared into the sky and flew just below the clouds.

"Okay, now lets choose a direction to go in." Twilight told her friends. "We can go to where that sand is in the distance, the place with the tall and overgrown trees over there, the very muddy place that way, or just to that dangerous-looking mountain." Twilight pointed her hoof to each area when she mentioned it.

"I um... I would like to go to the place with the tall trees, that is, if you don't mind." Fluttershy quietly spoke.

"Ah wouldn' mind headn' over to that there desert. It looks like theres some weird green plants pokin' out of the sand and next to the water." Applejack told the others.

"I would like to head over to the mountain, because thats where I found some stone earlier." Spike said.

"Well, I think we can go to all of the places if we split up. It would let us see what places we like and we can gather many materials in each place. I'll head to the muddy place if you all head to the places you want to." Twilight said to each of them. They all agreed and headed off to the different lands of Minecraft.

Up in the sky, Rainbow found a different land Twilight didn't see. It was covered in white snow and had dark trees that were tall, scattered, and covered in snow. Where a river should have been was ice, and sheep and wolves could be seen running around the white landscape. She flew off in that direction and left a rainbow trail in her wake.

Back at the house, Rarity was busy building a second floor for her friends. She snuck a peek at Twilights book and found the recipie for 'Oak wood stairs' and she crafted a few. The second floor was made out of some of the cobblestone Spike found and had a hole in the floor where the stairs were supposed to be. Rarity found that if the space above the stairs was too small, then she or the others could seriously get hurt. She kept thinking on what she could make the second floor into, until she had the best idea yet. "PINKIE! I NEED YOUR HELP HERE!" She called out the door. Then she turned around and headed straight for Twilights book she left behind and opened it up to the next chapter.

Applejack was busy digging in the sand blocks when she found some water. She thought it was odd that water was in the middle of a desert, but she shrugged the thought off. She headed over to the water when she saw a large green plant next to it. The plant was about three blocks high and was really a bunch of long green sticks that had leaves on them. She remembered the chapter on farming Twilight showed them and recognised it as sugarcane. She quickly bucked it with her hooves and put it to her saddlebags where it met some sand and cactus blocks. Applejack kept on moving and bucking more plants as she went along, until she found a large structure that was buried a bit beneath the sand. She didn't know what it was, but decided to see what it was herself. Applejack dug up the sand surrounding the entrance and went in.

In the place where the trees were tall, Fluttershy was nervously making her way around the vines and trees. She did meet a lot of ocelots, but after she said hello they ran away. She found large pods and hit them with her hoof. She discovered that the pods that were the largest had more brown things drop out of them than when she hit a small green ones. Fluttershy was very careful when collecting the wood, she didn't want to hurt the trees or startle the animals. But when she removed one small tree, she found a very old cobblestone building that had some places covered in moss. The ruins were covered in vines and it was very dark inside. When Fluttershy peeked in, she saw a Zombie and a set of stairs leading down. She took out her wooden sword and quickly killed the Zombie. She picked up the rotten flesh it dropped and went down the stairs.

Spike was having a horrible time trying to travel across the tall cliffs and mountains. He had to crawl in order to look off an edge in case he fell and died. He tried going into caves, but they always led to dead ends and not many ores. There were bats in the small caves, and a few Creepers. Spike always ran out of the caves screaming until the Creepers ran off. He only found a few flowers and some animals but not much. He had to climb off the sides of the mountains multiple times in order to get close to the ground. Spike almost gave up on his little adventure, but he found a large crater in the ground with plenty of ore. He climbed his way down, but he got a bit more than half-way when he saw some cobblestone in the walls. He knew he didn't place it, but he could also hear many groaning sounds from behind the cobblestone. Spike took out his stone pickaxe and started to mine away the wall, almost completely prepared for what was on the other side.

Twilight was having a nice time in the muddy place. There was green water, which she thought was gross, but also a lot of plant life. She found some sugarcane and plucked it with her magic. She levitated the sugarcane into her saddlebags and kept on exploring. She found weird plants growing on the water and took a few. She discovered that she can somehow walk on them like they were normal ground. After playing around with trying to get the vines which hung off of the tree, she gave up after failing so many times and decided to buck the trees instead. She collected a lot of wood, and when she looked behind one tree, she saw a tiny brown plant. She found a few more identical to it and plucked all of them. She found a few red ones too and plucked every one of them. Twilight was still collecting resources when she saw a wooden building using wood blocks as poles over the water. She thought the structure was odd, and decided to go closer for a better look.

Rainbow was busy looking around the snowy place when she saw a frozen lake. She instantly ran over and started sliding on the icy lake. She looked below the ice and saw squids swimming around below in the water. Having a playful mood, Rainbow cracked the ice and began hitting them with her hoof. Eventually, one squid died and dropped a black thing. She made the hole in the ice bigger and swam to reach it. When she grabbed it she swam upwards and flew the rest of the way so she wouldn't run out of air. Rainbow flew back onto the ice and put the thing in her saddlebags. A wolf that was nearby smelled a bone or two that was in Rainbow's bag and walked over to her. She saw the wolf comming and sniffing the air. She pulled out each item she had and it reacted to none of them. She pulled out her bone last and it cocked its head. She held the bone with her wing and moved it back and forth. The wolf followed it with its head and started whining. "Hehe, here you go." Rainbow told the wolf and gave it the bone. The bone disappeared and a red collar appeared on the dogs neck. Hearts appeared above its head and it sat down with its tail in the air. "So I guess I'm your owner now. Lets head back to where me and my friends live." Rainbow and her new pet headed off to the clearing, happy that they will be loyal to each other.

Pinkie was busy getting ready for when her friends come home. Pinkie took the book Twilight has and read for some of the things you can make with cobblestone and crafted a furnace. She placed one piece of coal in it and put in the iron ore Spike found and started burning it. She eventually found the recipie for buckets and milked the cows Fluttershy recently found. Pinkie explored a beach nearby and found some sugarcane and crafted it down to sugar. Then she went over to the chicken pen and picked up some eggs. She went over to the wheat farm after that and got some wheat. She finally went over to the Crafting Table they had set up and created a cake. She heard a loud ding and ran upstairs to tell Rarity. "RARITY! HEY RARITY! I GOT AN ACHIEVEMENT!" She yelled enthusiasticly. "I GOT IT AFTER MAKING A CAKE!"

"Dear, try not to break my ears when you are excited." Rarity told her. "Its great you found another Achievement, we'll all have to make cakes now. But right now i'm busy, so can you get our friends?"

Pinkie burst out the door after leaving the cake to Rarity. Her Pinkie Sense told her to first look in a desert, so she ran off. When she reached the desrt, she saw Applejack heading into a strange building. She crept into the building and watched Applejack start looking at all of the blocks. 'This kind of looks like the Great Pony Pyramid!' Pinkie thought to herself, thinking of the largest ancient tomb that existed in the desert of Equestria. Applejack started murmuring to herself and she broke one of the oranged blocks in the center of the building. She saw her crawl into to hole and heard a thump sound after a few seconds. Pinkie started wondering what Applejack was doing when she didn't come back out a few minutes later.

Applejack was being very careful. She saw a strange block in the center of the hole, and decided not to step on it. She did however, find four chests and started opening each one of them. The first one had lots of roten flesh and bones. The second one had some flesh and bones, but also five pieces of gold. The third had four pieces of gold, some bones, and seven pieces of iron. The last chest caught her off-guard. It had four diamonds, six pieces of gold, two pieces of iron, and rotten flesh. Applejack silently whooped in hapiness and gathered everything she found. She took out some blocks and jumped while placing the blocks below her, slowly reaching the top. She crawled back through the hole and found Pinkie watching her. "Pinkie? Were ya watchin' me?" Applejack asked the pink pony.

"Yep! Rarity wants everypony to go back to the house for something and my Pinkie Sense told me you were here!"

Applejack just nodded slowly and said "Ahm headin' back to there now. You can get our friends right?"

"Yep! I'll be back quicker than the Cakes when Pound and Pumpkin are crying!" Pinkie yelled.

Applejack just nodded again and headed out. Pinkie followed after her and started hopping over to the place with the overgrown trees. She stepped foot into in and climbed up a vine. Pinkie looked around after reaching the top of a tall tree and saw a ruined building. She watched Fluttershy kill a Zombie and walk inside. Pinkie jumped off the tree and landed with a loud thud. Fluttershy didn't hear it though, and never turned around. Pinkie decided to follow her in and see what she found. She jumped in and saw Fluttershy head down some stairs. Then she saw Fluttershy flick some switches and she saw a block being pulled back and saw a chest below it. Pinkie heard Fluttershy come back up the stairs and shriek. "Relax Fluttershy, its me, Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie saw Fluttershy start to calm down "Hi Pinkie. I was um... just looking at this ruined place. I saw some switches and when I pulled two of them I heard movement and came up here. I um.. I first thought you were another Zombie."

Pinkie laughed and pointed her hoof to where the chest was "When you pulled the switches, that opened up."

Fluttershy walked over to it and opened up the chest. Inside there were three pieces of iron and some bones. She pulled them out and showed Pinkie her goods and they traveled down the stairs. This time, they turned the other way and she put up a torch. Right in front of her was a thin piece of string leading from wall to wall. When she stepped on it, she saw an arrow fling out and hit the wall next to her. Fluttershy flew over it and saw Pinkie bounce over the string. She saw Pinkie look at a weird block poking out of the wall and saw her pull out a bunch of arrows and put them in her saddlebags. When the two turned another corner and they saw another thin line of string. Neither of them stepped on it though, and Fluttershy just quietly flew over it and opened the chest. Inside there were six pieces of gold and rotten flesh. Fluttershy placed the materials in her saddlebags and flew out of the ruined building. Pinkie somehow got out of there faster and started speaking very quickly

"HiFluttershy!Guesswhat? Ijumpedthroughthesentanceand cameheretotellyouthatyouneed toheadbacktothehousewhereRar ityis!"

Pinkie started jumping up and down and smiling widely. Fluttershy nodded and went back the way she came into the overgrown forest. Pinkie jumped off toward the mountain that was nearby, singing one of her songs the entire way. She found burnt places on the ground near some caves and some explosion holes. Pinkie found a large crater in the ground and saw Spike digging in a cobblestone wall. "HEY SPIKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Pinkie yelled.

Spike turned and waved to his friend. "I'm just digging out this wall. I hear Zombies behind it, and I don't know anyone who put this wall up. Do you want to help?"

"SURE!" Pinkie bounced down into the hole and took out her wooden sword. Spike finished digging out the wall and she could see some Zombies appearing from a bluish blackish box in the middle of the room. There were two chests, but there were too many Zombies to get to them easily. "I'll put down torches if you fight the Zombies Pinkie." Spike told her.

Pinkie nodded and she ran in, hitting the Zombies with her sword. Spike placed some torches on the walls and Pinkie finished off the last of the Zombies. They didn't appear after Spike put the torches around and Pinkie jumped over to a chest. Inside there was a bucket, an orange saddle, two pieces of wheat, and a brown seed-like thing. She put the things in her saddlebags and bounced over to the second chest. Inside there was two pieces of gunpowder, another bucket, four red things that looked like gunpowder, three pieces of string, and one green and black round disc. Spike was mining the floor and the blocks that had green moss on them. They finished up in there and Pinkie told him that Rarity needed them all back at the house. Spike's eyes lit up and he ran straight for their home. Pinkie chuckled as she moved on to the next area.

Rainbow was flying with her new dog back to the house when she saw Pinkie jumping off to the muddy place Twilight went to. She decided not to head that way, and instead fly as fast as possible to the house. Rainbow commanded her new dog to sit and flew high into the air. She began a fast and steady nosedive and could start to see a white band appear in front of her hooves. Tears started forming in her eyes because of her speed, and her mouth started flapping. Soon the white band closed in and she felt the sound barrier breaking. Suddenly a loud BANG could be heard, and a pixelated ring of color formed behind Rainbow. A thick rainbow trail followed her, and she quickly turned around to tell her dog to come. She was still flying incredibly fast when she spotted her sitting dog. Rainbow yelled at it to stand and kept flying to their home. Her dog has teleporting to her quickly because of how fast she was going, and it couldn't keep up. Soon Rainbow reached the house where she could see Fluttershy,Spike, and Applejack waiting for her. She slowed to a stop and landed next to her friends, who told her about their adventures.

Pinkie found Twilight next to a wood house standing in the water with wood blocks supporting it. She saw Twilght was levitating dirt blocks to get up to it when she yelled hello. She saw Twilight turn her head and wave back to her. Pinkie bounced over and asked "What are you doing Twilight?"

Twilight replied "I found this small house, and I just want to see if anything is in there right now. I already kept an idea of this place in case anypony wants to come here."

"Why didn't you say so? I'll go check it out and come back!" Pinkie jumped up the blocks Twilight put down and looked inside the small building. She saw nothing interesting and jumped back down. "There is nothing in there right now, maybe we should come back later." Pinkie saw the slight disapointment in Twilight's face, but told her Rarity needs her back at the house. She saw Twilight perk up and start running. Pinkie just jumped to the next paragraph to get to their home faster.

Twilight finally reached their home and saw Pinkie was already chatting with the rest of her friends, minus Rarity. She walked over and started telling her friends about her adventure while they talked about theirs. "Girls! Please come into the house now!" Rarity called to them.

"What is it Rarity?" Twilight asked. Pinkie seemed to know what was going on though. She saw her friend start jumping up and down and toward the staircase that wasn't there before. Twilight and the rest of her friends (and Rainbow's dog) walked up the stairs and met a little surprise. Fences were underneath random and colored blocks and the shapes looked like balloons. There was a table made of wooden planks in the center of the room with what looks a cake on the top of it. There were blocks hanging from the celing and overall the room was fit for a party. Rarity came out from behind the table and spoke to her friends "Hello! While you were gone Pinkie and I were setting up this party for the success of surviving this far. I read the next chapter of your book Twilight, and Pinkie set out to make this cake. She apparently got an Achievement, so I made the table larger so all of us can create cakes."

Pinkie came back with the supplies needed to make cakes and soon all of the ponies have made delicious cakes. For the rest of the day, the friends had fun at the party. Twilight eventually decided to look at the things made from sugarcane, and used some of it to create some paper. Twilight was trying to reach for something to write with when she forgot to bring some quills. She facehoofed herself and decided to just hang onto the paper she made. She walked back upstairs and kept on having fun until the day was over.


	6. Chapter 6

After the party, the ponies decided to leave Spike at the house (to clean up) and go explore some caves. Twilight took a sixth of Spike's torches, and her friends did the same. They grabbed some supplies and crafting tables so they didn't have to waste their wood. Spike waved goodbye to them and reminded them not to explode from the Creepers. Twilight led the girls out toward an opening in the ground they could hop into. As soon as they jumped in, Fluttershy started quivering "I'm scared..." she quietly whispered.

"It's okay Fluttershy. We will make sure you don't get hurt, because I'm gonna slash those Mobs til' they're all dead!" Rainbow cried out.

The girls just stared at Rainbow as she flew in the air with her hoof pointing to the sky. She looked back and quickly flew down to he friends. Twilight was quiet for a moments, but then she said "Okayyy... Now that we have that out of the way, lets go into this cave and start mining. Spike told me how to make pickaxes and how to upgrade them to stone pickaxes. First, just take these materials and i'll show you what to do."

It took a few tries, but the ponies managed to make some wooden pickaxes. They all got startled by a loud ding and they cheered for getting another Achievement. Twilight led them down further into the cave, placing torches every now and then. She mined up some cobblestone and coal for later. Twilight placed down a crafting table when her pickaxe was starting to break, and she crafted a stone pickaxe. All of the girls heard the loud ding when she did this, and they congratulated her for finding a new Achievement. Soon they all had a couple of stone pickaxes, got the Achievement, picked up the crafting table, and headed deeper into the cave.

They got about halfway down the cave (mining every ore they found) when they found a split in the cave. The first path was to the left, and it headed into a very deep pit. The path on the right seemed to head in a smoother downward slope. "I think we should split up here." Twilight told her friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"I think i'll head down the path on the left." Rainbow told her friends.

"I'm going with you Dashie!" Pinkie told her.

"I umm... I want to go down the path on the right, if thats okay with you." Fluttershy quietly said.

"I will head with her." Rarity said.

"Ah think ahm gonna go with Rarity an Fluttershy." Applejack told Twilight.

"That leaves me with Rainbow and Pinkie then. Okay! So we have to mine what we can, then head back up. We can explore this place again if we have to, but lets get what we can first."

The ponies split up into their groups and headed down the path they wanted to go on. Twilight followed Rainbow and Pinkie down the long hole. She peered down and saw many Zombies looking at them. "Uhh, girls? Do you see those Zombies down there?" She asked them. Rainbow and Pinkie looked down the hole and the Zombies turned their attention to them. Twilight could see the Zombies turning their heads back and forth trying to see the ponies.

"Yep! I see them! I also see two Creepers, and Enderman, three Skeletons, and five Bats!" Pinkie happily told her friends.

Twilight looked back at the crowd below them and saw those Mobs Pinkie mentioned gathering to look at them. "I think we should try to attack them from here." Twilight said. "If we can get the Creepers to explode, that should reduce the number of attackers." She then started pacing back and forth on the rocky floor. "Rainbow, I want you to go down and attack a Creeper, then fly back up before it hurts you."

"On it!"

Twilight watched as Rainbow took out her wooden sword and flew down to where the Creepers were gathering. She saw Rainbow hit one, then fly away as the explosion occured. After the effect of the explosion, she looked down and saw a large hole in the ground. She gasped in surprise when she noticed many more Zombies appearing next to the hole. There were a few more Creepers too. But right then Twilight made a mistake. She looked straight at one of the Endermen below her trying to figure out why the Mobs didn't die. The Enderman looked back at her, opened its mouth, started shaking, and screamed an eerie cry. Twilight looked away and when she looked back, the Enderman was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief until Pinkie told her to look behind her. She turned around and saw the Enderman with its mouth open and heading for her. Out of panic, Twilight jumped into the pit where the Enderman came from, right for the Mobs that gathered to watch the scene.

Rainbow quickly jumped after her friend and motioned Pinkie to do the same. "If we are gonna go down, lets go down saving Twilight."

* * *

The ponies traveling on the right path were doing much better. They found tons of iron ore, killed a few Mobs, and even found an underground lake. "Ah think we should set up a fort or somthin'." Applejack told her friends. "It would help if we all had a place to come back to if we get hurt."

"I agree. We should put up some torches over there, set up our crafting table over here, and build a furnace and put it over there." Rarity told her friends, apparently obsessing over the beauty of their base. Applejack just listened and placed down what was important for their survival. All three of them started crafting a furnace so they could try some experimenting with their blocks and items. Soon, all of them created a furnace and heard a loud ding, followed by happy cheering. After they calmed down, Fluttershy decided to keep going without Applejack and Rarity noticing.

She climbed down some holes, found dead-ends, and tons of ore but Fluttershy was getting nervous. She didn't find any Mobs, although there should have been quite a few. Soon, after a long while, Fluttershy found something interesting. It was a red water that bubbled, was very slow, gave off light, and was surprisingly warm. Out of curiosity, Fluttershy toched a tiny bit with her hoof. It was fine at first, but then her hoof was on fire! Fluttershy quietly wimpered and felt herself starting to die. She decided to leave this world on a full stomach, and ate some of the bread she packed. Soon the pain ceased, and she felt her strengh return. Her hoof was slightly charred when the pain stopped, but then it returned to its usual yellow color. Fluttershy was scared after that, and she started to cry. Her emotions poured out in her tears of fright and pain. That crying caught the attention of a nearby Skeleton, and it held its bow up prepared to loose an arrow.

* * *

Twilight hit the ground with a very loud thud. She could hear Zombies moaning and the bones of Skeletons around her. Faint cries of Endermen were behind the stone walls, and the hiss of Creepers were slowly approaching. Twilight opened her eyes and saw all sorts of Mobs staring back at her. Then, all of the creatures looked up and away from Twilight. She followed her gaze and saw Pinkie riding Rainbow as they fell toward her. Due to their weight, a Creeper got squashed as they landed on it. Some Skeletons backed up and started flinging arrows at the surrounded ponies. Creepers tried to sneak up behind them to explode. Zombies were just walking right for them and Spiders jumped off of the celing to land on them. Twilight stood up, took out her sword, and told her friends to do the same. They formed a small triangle with their backs facing the others and started slashing away at the Mobs.

"There's too many of them!" Yelled Rainbow over the sound of falling creatures. "I think we have to retreat!"

All three of them made a path through the Mobs and set off for a hole in the wall they could easily block off. They got inside and placed torches everywhere along with blocking up all of the other holes. Twilight breathed a sigh of relief when it was safe for them to rest. She placed down her crafting table and tried to make a furnace. When she finished her creation, she heard a loud dinging sound. Her two friends ran over and got the Achievement themselves. All three of them high-hoofed and placed down their furnaces. Twilight decided to head out and try to find some more blocks (and fight the remaining Mobs) along with finding more places to explore.

* * *

Fluttershy stopped sobbing when she heard the jingle of bones. She looked up and saw something white go behind a block. "Rarity?" She called. "Is that you?" Then she saw a white arm poke out from behind the block and point a bow at her. It stepped out and started shooting arrows at Fluttershy. She quickly pulled out her sword and approached the hiding Skeleton. She slashed at it a few times before it fell over and dropped bones and arrows. Fluttershy put away her sword and decided to get moving. She chose a path to walk down and walked along to the right.

Pretty soon after she started, Fluttershy found some cobblestone in the walls with noises behind it. She hid herself behind some iron ore blocks and waited for the noises to quiet down. A few minutes passed and she heard cracking noises in the iron ore she was hiding behind. She hid herself further into the little corner and prepared herself for a fight. She was surprised when she saw Twilight's face after the iron was mined. Fluttershy shrieked in surprise and lowered herself to the ground.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" She heard Twilight ask.

"Hiding." She squeaked.

"Well, now that I found you, why don't we head into a base Rainbow, Pinkie, and I made."

Twilight led her friend into the small base they formed to calm her down. Fluttershy told the girls her story and how she felt herself dying. Twilight made a mental note to check her book on liquids when they all got back to the house. After they calmed Fluttershy down, she showed them where she came from. All four of them decided to meet up with the others and started the journey to their friends. Fluttershy showed them the red water and where she beat the Skeleton. They finally made it to the underground lake base and Twilight called for their friends."Hey Rarity! Applejack! We need to get in!"

Pretty soon they were ushered inside before any Mobs could get in. Fluttershy told her story to Applejack and Rarity along with apologizing to them about leaving. Fluttershy was forgiven, and all of the ponies were back together and alive. They got out their food and chose to stay in the base for the night before heading back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

The six friends finished packing up their stuff and preparing themselves to go home. The Mobs outside were no longer there and it was safe to go. Twilight quietly ushered them outside of the base and into the cave. They collected any iron or coal they missed and soon made it outside, but it was nighttime. Twilight could see Mobs start appearing every few put a hoof to her mouth to show her friends to be quiet. They started tip-hoofing on the soft grass and his behind trees when a Mobs came to investigate the noise. After a little while of sneaking, the ponies made their way to the front door of their house. The strange thing was, Zombies were crowding themselves in front of the door and banging on it.

"What are they doing?" Rarity said in disgust. "They are ruining our poor front door with all of those bumps and cracks!"

Rarity was telling the truth. The Zombies hit the door so hard, cracks were starting to show. But the door never broke. It just seemed to heal itself after a few hits. The ponies decided to just wait for sunrise, and to make sure Spike guards the door from now on. The sun rose a few minutes later, and the Zombies that stayed by the door started burning and running away. Twilight quickly bolted for the door and threw it open with her magic. She saw Spike shaking in a corner, obviously scared for his life from the Zombies.

"TWILIGHT!" He screamed. "I was so scared and the Zombies started banging on the door. You guys were gone for three days, and I was worried!"

Twilight gasped for air before Spike came running for her neck in a tight hug. She patted Spike on the back and told him of her adventures. The five other ponies input their parts of the story as it went on. Spike told them his parts, and they were a bit boring. But he did discover something interesting...

FLASHBACK

After the ponies left, Spike was starting to get bored. He tried playing with Rainbow's dog, but it wouldn't stand up. It just sat on the floor looking at him and wondering where its owner was. Spike sighed with boredom as the sun began to set. He could hear the melody of Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, and Endermen as they appeared on the horizon. He curled up in a corner where he began to sleep the boredom away.

The next morning, Spike had finished harvesting some more wheat to use when he saw a few Spiders staring at him. He was paralyzed, and was just watching them. The Spiders got tired of looking at him and soon scuttled away. Spike thought about them for a moment, then decided if they weren't going to hurt him, he would attack them instead. While they weren't looking, Spike inhaled and breathed a powerful burst of flame on them. Fires were on their long legs and body while they ran around in pain. The Spiders yelled their last scream and died, dropping some string. Spike picked it all up and put it in his inventory. He walked back over to the house just as noon came.

He looked at the string with interest. Spike started wondering what he could use it for, and he walked over to Twilight's book. He placed the string next to it and the book opened up to a page with pictures of string on it. It gave some boring information, and the next page showed some crafting recipies. According to the only picture, Spike needed three sticks to finish it. He quickly grabbed all of the materials he needed and soon created a fishing rod. He knew some creatures from Equestria ate fish and used these rods for it. Spike did try fish once and enjoyed it, but Twilight didn't want to buy another expensive pack of fish. He thought to himself that he could try his claw at fishing so he could enjoy the taste of fish again.

Spike wandered until he found the ocean along with a good spot to sit in. He threw the fishing line out into the water and waited. It was only a few seconds later that he felt the line go down. Spike pulled hard on the line and fell over backwards. _'Okay, maybe that pull was TOO hard.'_ He thought to himself. Spike looked around him and saw a fish floating nearby him. He grabbed it and quickly bit into it. He could taste the savory flavor of raw fish as he ate every bite. He reached for another bite, but the fish was gone! He looked in his hand and didn't se anything but fish crumbs. He sighed and grabbed his fishing rod to catch more fish.

It was sunset when Spike caught one hundred and fifty-four fish. He could surprisingly carry it all, but ignored the thought and went home. He wasn't hungry, but still took some of the fish for himself to eat later. He looked in Twilight's book to learn about fish, and found out you can cook it. There was a rubbed out sentance, and Spike figured it wasn't important. He split up the fish he had for all of his friends, and curled up to sleep.

In the morning, Spike got bored again. He thought about going down to the ponies, but decided against it. He instead decided to get some more wood from the forest around them. Fluttershy kept planting more trees, so there were endless blocks of wood everywhere. He set off for the thick trees and hitting the wood to collect it.

Spike cleared out a fraction of the forest when it started to get dark. He ran for the house when the Mobs were comming out. A Zombie or two saw him running and chased him. He made his way to the front door and quickly got inside. The Zombies that saw him were peering through the door to see if he was there. The Zombies could see him start to calm down, and they wanted in. So the only thing they could do was bang on the door in hopes of it breaking. Spike jumped at the sound when the Zombies hit the door, and started to get scared. He curled himself into a ball and started shaking, waiting for the Zombies to go away.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's when you girls came in." Spike said.

"Well, is it okay that we get the fish now so we can cook it?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Sure! Just let me pull it out. According to the book, you can cook the fish in a furnace." Spike said as he gave a small stack of fish to his friends.

"Thank you Spike. Lets put our furnaces down and cook this stuff." Twilight began working with the furnace. Her friends did the same. They each put a piece of coal with the stack of fish they got. When the furnaces died down, the girls reached in and grabbed some cooked fish. Six loud dings were heard and the girls cheered with happiness. When her friends calmed down, Twilight looked in her book about iron, and saw that in order to get iron ingots (which are used for crafting), she needs to smelt them in a furnace. There was also a smudged out sentance in the information. She told her friends about the iron and about cooking it, and soon the iron was being smelted. While Twilight and her friends were smelting the iron, Spike went on ahead and made them new swords out of cobblestone. He dropped a sword nearby each of them and told them to give over the wooden ones. Twilight was wondering what he was doing with the swords, but decided to let him do what he has to do with them.

It took a couple of minutes, but the iron was done smelting. The girls grabbed the iron they made, and each heard a loud ding signaling they found yet another Achievement. All of them were very happy that they found two Achievements within minutes of coming home. Twilight went on ahead and did some farming for all of them, and they realized that they are now learning how to survive on their own.


	8. Chapter 8

After yet another morning, Twilight decided it was not a good idea to keep sleeping on their wooden floor. She quickly opened her book to see information about sleeping. She didn't find an article, but she did find a crafting recipie for a bed. It was required to have three blocks of wool and three blocks of wooden planks. Being confused, Twilight flipped over to a page about wool. She found a picture of a sheep with something that looked like scissors next to it. The next picture showed the sheep with no fluffy cover on it, and some floating white blocks on the ground. The next pictures showed a similar scene but with the sheep in a rainbow of colors. Twilight flipped to a page where the information on the scissors was and read it. It said that they were called shears, and they were nessesary to collect wool blocks from sheep. She looked at the recipie to craft them and set to work.

Meanwhile, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were tending to the animals. Rainbow had her dog with her and was trying to make it do tricks. Pinkie was trying to help Fluttershy feed the animals, but Fluttershy just had more work cut out for her with the 'assistance' from Pinkie. Rarity was watching from a distance while Applejack tended to the farming. She had a new idea for the red collar that appeared on Rainbow's dog, and she wanted to try it out. Rarity took out the ink sac Rainbow found on her travels and walked over to where her friends were playing.

"Hi Rarity!" Called out Pinkie.

Rarity waved to her friend, but went straight to Rainbow.

"Hey Rarity, whats up?"

"I have a splendid idea for the collar of your dog." Rarity told her. "If you want the collar to look much more.. uhh.. awesome, then leave your dog to me."

Rainbow's ears perked up when she heard Rarity said 'awesome'. Rarity noticed that, and just demanded an answer.

"Sure Rarity, i'll just leave you to your work. But don't put any frills or girly things on it." Rainbow shot Rarity a glare at the last bit.

"Don't worry, i'm sure you'll love it." Rarity said as Rainbow wandered off. She took out the ink sac, and squirted it on the collar. She made a loop around the dog's head as the black substance squished out. When there was no more ink left, the sac dissapeared. Rarity looked at the collar, and it was now a pitch black color. Feeling statisfied with herself, she called over Rainbow to see how she liked it. "Rainbow! Come here will you?"

"Alright, i'm coming." Rainbow replied.

When Rainbow finally arrived, she was very dirty. 'I think i'm going to have to force her to clean herself.' Rarity thought to herself. She watched her friend's mouth hang open in amazement. "Well dear? Do you love it?"

"I. Freaking. Love. It." Rainbow said, keeping her enthusiasm to herself. "It's about four hundred percent cooler than it was already! Thank you Rarity!"

Rarity braced herself for the tight hug that Rainbow gave her. After the bone-breaking hug Rainbow flew off with her dog. Rarity just brushed herself off and continued to find things to do. She wandered to where Fluttershy and Pinkie were dealing with the animals when she saw Twilight run up with scissors being held by magic. "Twilight! Don't run with scissors!" She yelled to her friend. Twilight just ignored Rarity and kept on running, right into the sheep pen.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy softly called. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I know how we can make beds, which will help us sleep at night."

Twilight told her friends her idea, and she eventually saw Spike and Applejack come over to see what was happening. She told the idea to them too. Soon Twilight was given some space to work with the sheep and her shears while her friends explored and messed around.

* * *

Pinkie had the wildest thought so far. She knew that leather was needed back in Equestria, but she thought maybe Rarity could find a use for it here. While Fluttershy wasn't looking, she took out her sword and entered the cow pen. The cows just looked at her and watched the sword in her mouth. Pinkie did a test with the sword on a cow, and it just jumped in the air once it touched the blade. The cow started spinning and running around like it was on fire. After it calmed down, Pinkie walked back up to it and touched the cow again. This time, it fell over and three items fell on the ground. One of them was red and looked kind of raw. _'I guess it's cow meat.'_ She thought to herself. The other two items were brown and looked really weird. Pinkie picked up all of it and heard a ding in the air. She grew a smile bigger than her face and sprang over the fence. She jumped over to Applejack first and told her about the cow. Her friend just looked at her like she was nuts (which is true) and just asked her why. "Because I looked at the Achievements page on the Wiki and learned that!" She told her friend excitedly. Pinkie handed one of the pieces of leather to her friend and heard a ding. Soon after that, all of them picked up the leather and got their latest Achievement.

After holding the leather, Rainbow learned Twilight was going to make beds for them, but she didn't really want to watch her friend clip wool. Instead she flew off with her dog into the house to get some supplies. She knew Spike kept the saddle on him at all times, but she wanted to use it. Rainbow picked up Twilight's book and read it so she would learn about storage. There were two blocks used for storage, a chest and an Ender chest. She looked up the crafting recipie for the normal chest, and soon managed to make one. She grabbed it and flew out to where Spike was fishing. "HEY SPIKE!" Rainbow yelled to him. "I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU TO USE!"

"RAINBOW! COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN HEAR YOU!" Spike called back. Rainbow forgot she was too high for any of her friends to hear her.

Rainbow flew down to Spike and repeated what she yelled to him. She explained everything about him needing to store what he can't hold and gave him the chest. Spike thanked Rainbow and she walked behind a tree to hide. She watched Spike put everything in the chest, including the saddle. With ninja-like skills, Rainbow flew into the air and opened the chest from the sky. She quickly grabbed what she needed and flew off before Spike found out what she was doing.

After a few minutes of flight, Rainbow settled down into the forest where there were still herds of animals. She pulled out her saddle, and remembered a long lecture Twilight gave them about being careful with saddles. Apparently they could be put on a pig to ride, but it isn't easy to control them. Rainbow put the danger aside and slapped the saddle on a nearby pig. The creature peered its derped, beady eyes at her and watched her every move. She thought that was really weird as the pig had a staring contest with her. It seemed like hours when Rainbow walked closer to the pig. The pig suddenly sniffed the air, and started walking to Rainbow's bag. She opened it up as the pig started to spin in a circle. It stopped and sniffed the air again. Rainbow decided the pig must have smelled something in her bag, and started pulling blocks and items out. The pig didn't react to anything she put out. She looked in her saddlebags again and saw three carrots in there. _'They must have been pulled out with the saddle.'_ Rainbow thought. She pulled out one carrot and the pig started following it. She got an idea, and jumped on the pig to try her plan.

Rainbow was sitting on the pig with a carrot in her wing, trying to get the pig to follow it. She threw it on the ground, but it just floated there with the pig not even noticing. "Why aren't you moving you dumb pig?!" Rainbow yelled in frustration. She finally remembered though, that if you stick a carrot in front of it, the pig will follow you. She picked up her carrot and dangled it in front of the pig. It moved forward a bit, but quickly caught on to what was happening and just reached its head to try and eat the carrot. Realizing that she may need to make the carrot go out farther, Rainbow took out anything that could make the carrot go farther away. She reached her fishing rod and stuck the carrot on the end. She put it in front of the pig, and her idea worked! The pig couldn't reach the carrot and was just following it around. Feeling proud of herself, Rainbow ran the pig up the mountain to see the land they were living in.

After countless jumps, Rainbow finally made it up the highest mountain on a pig. She watched the sun reach the peak of noon and the house that she and her friends lived in. Feeling a little adventurous, Rainbow decided going downhill really fast on a pig would be fun. She turned back the way she came and ran the pig down the mountain. She heard the wind in her ears matching up with the panicked squeals of the pig. After she fell about ten blocks, a loud ding was heard. Not understanding why this was an Achievement, Rainbow sat on her injured pig as she healed. Soon she got off the pig and penned it to where it landed. She flew off to tell her friends about the strange feat.

* * *

Twilight was holding the shears with her magic while listening to Fluttershy tell her about being very careful with the sheep. After her friend finished, she walked over to the sheep and carefully clipped at it's soft wool. After making one snap with the shears, all the wool fell off and two floating white blocks appeared on the ground. Twilight picked them up and moved onto the next sheep. It was slightly darker than the previous one, and dropped three blocks of light grey wool on the ground. She moved on to each and every sheep to shear them of their wool. In the end she had more than enough wool to make beds for everypony. She collected white, brown, light grey, dark grey, black, and pink wool to use. Fluttershy coaxed the sheep to eat some grass to make them grow their wool back while Twilight happily jumped inside.

While indoors, Twilight gathered the wool and wood used for the beds. She crafted seven of them so all of them could sleep on something comfortable. Twilight headed upstairs and placed all seven beds in a straight row along the side of the room. She felt happier than ever now that she helped her friends with sleeping. She walked back downstairs and out the door when she saw a blue blur fly past her, and slam into a tree. Twilight looked where it landed and saw a dazed Rainbow Dash on the ground. "Are you okay Rainbow?" She asked her friend. Then, to her surprise, Rainbow jumped up and started yelling something about a pig, a mountain, and an Achievement. She suddenly felt Rainbow dragging her by the tail toward the rest of her friends. When the dragging finally stopped, Twilight saw all her friends looking at them like they were crazy. Applejack demanded to know what was going on, and Rainbow explained her recent adventure.

After Rainbow explained everything, Twilight didn't get it. How could something like riding a pig off a cliff get you farther in this world? She pushed her thoughts aside as Rainbow led them to her pig. Twilight levitated the pig out of the pen and brought it to the top of the mountain. Her friends followed, and Rainbow showed them all where to travel so they didn't die. Spike told Twilight it probably wasn't safe for a small creature such as him to do this, and she agreed to him not riding the pig. Rainbow gave Pinkie her carrot on a stick so she could go first. Twilight watched Pinkie jump on the pig and practicaly flying down the side of the mountain. She watched Pinkie fall to the bottom, and heard a ding sound coming from her friend. She ran to the bottom and levitated the pig back up. The next pony to try was Applejack, and she was already going by the time she got on. Twilight got to the bottom just as Applejack got the Achievement. The cycle continued with Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity jumping off the mountain on a pig in that order. It was sunset by the time Rarity finished her jump, and the pig wasn't doing so well. As the ponies and Spike traveled back to the house, Fluttershy coaxed the pig to come with and live a nice life with them.

They all arrived back home safe and sound. Fluttershy brought her new friend to the pen before Twilight led them all inside. She showed them the beds she created, and told them how to do it in case of an emergancy. Soon all of her friends got themselves ready and jumped into bed. As soon as Twilight hit the covers, she fell asleep. All of them dreamed of Equestria, and how they really needed to get back home.


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning again in Minecraft. Twilight and her friends woke up from their beds around the same time. She greeted her friends and assistant while the others were still getting up. She trotted downstairs and walked outside, unsure of what she should do for the day. _'Well, I kind of enjoyed mining, so maybe I can convince the others to come down to the caves with me to explore more paths.'_ She thought to herself. It was a good day for doing some exploring, the sun was rising, the Zombies and Skeletons were burning, so that meant all was well. Twilight deeply inhaled the fresh air, then it started raining. The sky was instantly dark and the Mobs stopped burning. She quickly exhaled and felt her mane and tail droop down from the water. Twilight turned around and went inside to get out of the rectangular raindrops that were pelting down from the sky.

"Hey Twilight, why are you wet?" Pinkie asked her. "Is there a pool party? I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna g-"

"Thats enough Pinkie." Applejack said, pushing her hoof in her friends mouth. "Ah don't think theres a pool party anywhere around here. Twilight musta got herself wet within the few seconds she was out there."

"You're right." Twilight began. "I inhaled deeply, thinking about what we could do today, then it started raining. The sky had barely any clouds in it, and now everywhere is wet and the Mobs aren't burning." She sighed. "I was kinda hoping we could go back down to the caves to go explore and collect new materials."

"Well dear, we can still go mining. We just have to craft more tools and stay indoors until the rain lets up." Rarity explained to her.

"Actually, lets just go out there and find the cave while its still raining. It never hurt anypony, and I for one, really enjoy the rain." Rainbow said with a grin at the end of her sentance.

"Now hold on there, I'm not getting my hair wet because of rain. I'm also not going to get my perfect coat ruined by the filthy mud outside." Rarity retorted to Rainbow with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Umm... Girls?" Fluttershy tried to get their attention.

"Well I'm not sure why a LITTLE bit of rain makes you so upset! When I'm on weather patrol I fly into storms and get SOAKED. But you just don't want to get wet don't you?" Rainbow was starting to get her anger out of control as she argued with Rarity, again.

"Rain makes a big difference to my hair! Once it is wet it is quite hard to get it back to its normal shape!But you wouldn't care because all you do is never brush that rainbow mess thats on top of your head!" Rarity yelled back.

"Girls.." Fluttershy tried again.

"Who cares about your mane? I get worse than muddy and wet almost every day back at home, and I don't make a big fuss about it!" Rainbow continued.

"I care about my mane! Also, who cares if you get muddy! You never wash in the first place so it never matters!" Rarity screeched.

Fluttershy took a deep breath, and with all the strengh she could muster she yelled. "GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING! Umm... That is, if you don't mind."

Twilight was surprised at how loud Fluttershy could get if she wanted something. _'Maybe she's getting tougher since we came here. She used to be afraid of her own shadow, but now she can fight with a sword without any regrets.'_ She thought. She watched Rainbow and Rarity stop fighting out of pure shock that Fluttershy could be loud. "Okay, well that was interesting. We can still go mining without getting wet though. While you two were argueing Applejack, Pinkie, and I came up with a plan. We can use the cobblestone to make a path out to where the mining site is. The path will be above our heads, therefore we won't get wet. But if you want to go faster you can just run out there in the rain." Twilight told her friends. All three of them nodded to the idea, and they all got to work. Rarity and Spike gave the cobblestone needed to the ponies while Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy built the path.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but the cobblestone path to the cave was finally built. Twilight's internal clock told her it was around noon when they finished, but in the end building this would be more fun than sitting around all day. She looked in her book about the levels of pickaxes, and they could create one of the best pickaxes. The ponies (and Spike) could create Iron pickaxes to mine Gold, something called Redstone, Emeralds, and Diamonds. Using most of their Iron, all seven of them created the Iron pickaxes and prepared themselves to leave. Twilight grabbed her book and some food, while making a chest and putting her extra items in it. She told her friends to do the same, and within a few minutes they were set to go. The sun was reaching the edge of the world when the friends stepped out of their home. An orange glow started to show up in the sky followed by a blueish color, signaling it was sunset. Twilight watched the Sun disappear as she walked along the path. It was still raining, but you could easily see the Sun and the Moon appear in the sky. She followed her friends down the path they built together and entered the cave just as the stars were showing up through the square clouds.

Twilight led her friends down the path Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy took when they explored this place the first time. They soon passed the place where Fluttershy burned her foot, and Twilight looked it up. Apparently the liquid was Lava, and it could seriously hurt you if you swim in it. After giving a long lecture about staying away from the Lava, She allowed the others to split up and find things for them to explore. Although it would be more dangerous, more ground could be covered and more resources could be found. "Okay girls, if we do split up, we have to be more than careful. Once we feel like we acomplished something, we have to come back to this spot near the Lava. Don't go back up to the surface, and please don't die here. If Fluttershy nearly died herself, it could be way worse for the rest of us." Twilight explained.

"Ah'll right." Applejack told her. "How 'bout we go in teams like last time? We were able to get some work done without too many problems along the way."

"OOO I LIKE that idea Applejack!" Yelled Pinkie, obviously happy at her friends plan. "Why don't we go in the same teams as last time! It was SO much fun!"

"But what about me?" Spike asked her. "I didn't come down with you guys last time, so what do I do?"

"Why dear you can come with Fluttershy, Applejack, and I." Rarity said to him. "It will be an enjoyable experience for everypony!"

"Okay then!" Twilight said happily. "I guess that means we're all set to go with the teams we want. Like I said before, this place is very dangerous. We have to be very careful. I don't know what dying is like here, but I don't want any of you to experience it."

After Twilight finished her short speech, the ponies (and Spike) went their seperate ways in the cave. Twilight, Rainbow, and Pinkie went down into a slightly lit cave. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike however, went into a very dark and long cave. Both teams knew of the dangrs within the caves, but Twilight wasn't too sure that they would be able to stay away from the hazardous Lava and Mobs. She led her two friends down the cave, collecting every bit of Iron and coal that she could find.

"Hey Twilight!" Twilight heard Pinkie yell from a distance. "I found red-lighty stuff!"

Twilight looked to where she heard Pinkie yelling, and found her far ahead in the cave than she was. 'But Pinkie didn't pass me while I was leading her down the cave, hm.' "Alright, I'm coming."

Rainbow followed Twilight down the cave, putting up torches whenever the light was getting too low. She flew ahead of her friend to see what Pinkie found. When she got over there, she noticed Pinkie was jumping up and down on an ore block, making it give off light. The ore inside he stone was colored red and glowinged when touched. When Twilight finally made it over to where Rainbow and Pinkie were, Rainbow was jumping on an ore block next to Pinkie. "Twilight! Check out this cool rock!" Rainbow yelled to her friend, still jumping on the glowing stone.

"Rainbow, Pinkie, stop jumping on it so I can see WHAT it is exactly." Twilight commanded. Once her friends stepped off the blocks she walked over to them and pulled out her book. She flipped through it and eventually found what it was. "Girls, this block is called redstone. It is common, but requires an Iron or Diamond pickaxe to mine. The ore itself gives off dim light for about nine seconds. Once mined, the ore drops four or five pieces of redstone dust. I'll go ahead and mine it, but you two can keep exploring and collecting this stuff."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie yelled to Twilight before running off to where she spotted more redstone.

Twilight sighed as Rainbow flew after their friend. She took out her Iron pickaxe and began mining away at the redstone. She collected quite a few pieces when she noticed Pinkie and Rainbow were gone. There weren't any torches placed further down the cave, and that could only mean trouble. She took out her torches and began placing them on the wall in panic.

* * *

Applejack was leading Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike down the dark cave. They collected plenty of coal and Iron, but they didn't find much else. They DID however find a small crowd of Creepers, but they were able to take them down by making the one in the center blow up. Surprisingly, Fluttershy was the one to make the center one blow up by running i, hitting it once, then flying out with an explosion behind her.

"Wow Fluttershy! That looked really cool!" Spike told Fluttershy. "But I have a question, why aren't you very afreaid of stuff anymore?"

After that question Applejack lightly kicked Spike on his head.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?"

"'Twas fer ya askin' Fluttershy a sensitive question!" Applejack replied.

"But dear, you didn't have to hit Spikey-wikey on the head did you?" Rarity asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes ah did." Applejack replied.

"Girls, please don't fight. I umm... I'll just answer Spike's question." Fluttershy squeaked. She took a deep breath and turned to her friends. "My father was a pony built for adventure. He was strong, brave, and he never hesitated in a fight. When I was in Flight School after I got my Cutie Mark, I learned that I had another side of me. Rainbow showed me not to back down from a fight after she stood up for me, and I used that lesson in the wrong situation. The same bullies from before were hurting me, and I hit both of them really hard. Although I never got in trouble for it, I still live with the memory of not showing kindness and wrongly using my traits." Fluttershy finished. Then she added something. "Please don't hate me."

It was quiet for a few seconds, and not a single soul moved. Fluttershy thought that her friends didn't like her anymore, and she started to back away. Out of pure fear, which is very unlike her after coming to Minecraft. But Rarity was the first to speak.

"Why dear, I'm so sorry about what happened to you... But I don't hate you! You're one of my best friends, and when we get home I'm going to make you a dress so fabulous, you won't have to think about the past anymore!"

"Umm... Thank you Rarity." Fluttershy replied to her.

"And ah don't think that yah 'r makin' any sense." Applejack told her. "Of course we don't hate ya!"

"And I agree with Applejack." Spike said. "None of us will ever hate you for something that already passed. Besides, that trait of yours can be very useful here."

Fluttershy got hugged really tight after her friends said their thoughts. She embraced them as well to complete the group hug. After a few seconds, theyall let go and continued down the path, discovering redstone along the way.

* * *

Pinkie had the perfect plan. She and Rainbow found a large Lava lake with a blueish rock next to it. Her plan was to trick Twilight before she could read about the stone, and Rainbow could help. What they did was they grabbed two blocks of green wool (Pinkie somehow got it, even thought Twilight never crafted it), rubbed some of an ink sac on it, and placed the blocks on top of each other. There was hardly any light, so the fake Creeper looked like two blocks of stone that were just randomly placed. Rainbow volunteered to be on watch first, that way they would know when Twilight would come. "Oh this is going to be so fun!" Shrieked Pinkie.

"I know that, but we have to be quiet. If Twilight knows what we're doing, we'll be on the wrong end of a spell she'll cast." Rainbow replied. "Now shush, I can hear somepony coming."

Twilight made her way down the rest of the cave when she heard whispers. She looked around, but nothing she could see was making any sort of noise. The Lava was making bubbling noises though, but other than that it was quiet. Then, Twilight noticed a blue ore in the ground. It was reflecting the light of the Lava, and its color was close to white. Confused about what it was, she took out her book and walked over to it. She flipped open a few pages and began looking at the types of ores. Twilight looked at the one it resembled most, and it was called Diamond. _'YES!'_ She cheered in her head. _'I can now finally research it and discover its usefulness in this world!'_

"Okay Dashie, when she takes out her Iron pickaxe, then sneak over and make a hissing noise." Pinkie whispered.

"Alright. But wait, why can't you do it?" Rainbow whispered back.

"Because silly, I can't break the fourth wall too many times without the time-space continuum breaking and sending the future to the past. It will also make the fanfictions come to life and destroy everyponies very being!" Pinkie happily replied.

Rainbow just looked at her friend like she was nuts (which is true). She sighed and watched Twilight walk over to the ore and take out her Iron pickaxe. She quickly got up and silently flew over to where the fake-Creeper was hiding. Rainbow waited for the right moment, and when Twilight levitated her pickaxe high in the air, she hissed. "SSSSSSS!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Twilight screamed. She never expected a Creeper to appear behind her and get ready to blow up. Because she was so scared, her horn flared with a magenta light that lit up a majority of the cave for a second. A large magenta dome appeared around her, but had one tiny opening. She used that opening to shoot a thin, yet powerful spell at the dimly-lit creature. An explosion occured after the firing of the spell, and when the smoke cleared Twilight got a surprise. "Rainbow! What are you doing behind the now-destroyed Creeper!"

"I-" Rainbow began. But before she could truely start the sentance, she fell over on the stone. She felt like fading after falling, and she realized it was a lot like how Fluttershy described her near-death experience. _'At least I had fun while it lasted.'_ Rainbow thought. She watched Pinkie spring up to try and help her while Twilight was screaming something, but Rainbow just let her eyes close and vision fade.

* * *

Rarity was starting to get nervous. She and her friends fought off plenty of Mobs, but she felt something wasn't right. They kept hitting dead-ends too, like they weren't supposed to explore that way. But they did find plenty of materials. Spike helped Rarity discover Lapis Lazuli, gold, redstone, even emeralds during their expedition. But no matter what happened it felt like they should turn back.

"Ah think we found enough here in this here cave." Applejack told them. "Besides, maybe the others need our help in somethin' or another."

Rarity agreed with Applejack, saying that it was like they weren't supposed to be in this particular cave. So they traveled back the wat they came and out to the intersection. They ran down the cave that Twilight and the others traveled down to see what was bothering them so much.

"I umm... I hope there isn't too much trouble down there." Fluttershy told her friends. "I hope nopony got hurt."

"Well I dunno Fluttershy." Spike replied. "Twilight and I have a special connection between us. Either that or we have been living with each other for so long, but anyway we know each other a lot and can tell whenever something i wrong. Kinda like now."

"Well I hope it is just a fashion emergancy instead of anypony being hurt." Rarity said. "That way I can easily help and nothing will be wrong."

"Well, ah think we're gonna find out soon enough." Applejack told them. "Ah can see Lava down that there tunnel. Ah think thats were they are right now."

They sped up the running pace until they reached the cavern. What Rarity saw shocked her. Pinkie had her mane flat, Twilight looked like crying, and Rainbow was on the stone floor. But Rainbow wasn't moving, and she was slowly fading away. Rarity watched Spike run over to Twilight and ask what happened. But that was when Pinkie lifted her head and spoke.

"We tried to prank Twilight."

* * *

Twilight and Pinkie each told their end of the tale to their friends. Applejack deemed them both guilty and innocent, because they each made grave mistakes. All six of them sat in front of the fading body of Rainbow Dash, and they cried. Twilight probably cried the most, because she caused the death, but they all truely cried. It felt like an eternity later when Rainbow's body finished fading away. All of the tears of the ponies (and Spike) were dried up. Twilight decided to try moving on, and she took out her pickaxe to mine the Diamond. She mined about seven of them, but when she picked them up a ding was heard. She was happy she got an Achievement, but not happy enough to celebrate. She passed the Diamond to her friends, and they got the same result. Pinkie picked up all the items Rainbow's body left behind, then they memorized the location of their friend's death and got ready to move out of the cave.

Twilight touched the dry dirt after they finally reached the outdoors. It was around noon, and the rain was all gone. All of the friends slowly made their way back to the house in the forest in complete silence. _'I never expected any of this to happen.'_ Twilight thought. _'I just want to go home.'_

Apparently, all the others were thinking the exact same thing. Minecraft was starting to slowly tear their very way of life apart. Friendships were truely brought to the test in this world. Survival was the most important thing here, and fooling around wasn't very smart. Twilight led the others home, obviously upset and angry at herself for causing the death. _'Maybe I shouldn't be the Element of Magic. I'm too powerful, even for my friends.'_ She finally reached the front door of their house after thinking about what happened. She opened up the door and led the others inside. Because she wanted to be alone, Twilight decided to go upstairs and sulk. She walked up the stairs and saw a miracle. "GIRLS AND SPIKE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "COME UP HERE NOW!"

Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike ran upstairs to see what happened. "What is it Twilight?" Pinkie calmly asked her when she made it up the steps.

"Look." Twilight said, pointing to one of the beds.

Pinkie followed her friends hoof and saw the best thing so far. Rainbow Dash was asleep on one of the beds, her chest going up and down in rythem for each breath. She felt her mane poof back up to its normal state and a smile spread across her face. Pinkie was so excited she squeazed herself down, then jumped back up with an explosion of confetti behind her. She jumped onto the bed Rainbow was on and started bouncing and saying something incredibly fast. She jumped off when Rainbow started stirring.

"Where am I?" Rainbow asked.

"You're back at the house silly! You were gone then we were all sad and then we went home and now you're here!" Pinkie replied happily.

"Oh... you mean after Twilight sent that spell at me." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for doing that to you. But when you made the hissing sound, I was terrified." Twilight said to Rainbow. "But we were all really scared and sad that you died."

"Wait, I WHAT?!" Rainbow yelled.

"Settle down there!" Applejack yelled back to her. "Ah guess we all have to share our stories now."

After each of them told their stories, Rainbow was shocked. It was then that Twilight explained death and respawning after reading a section of her book. Apparently nopony can ever truely die in Minecraft. Unless you are on something called 'Hardcore' mode then you will just respawn to either the place you last slept or the spawn point. Rainbow was more confused than ever at that point, but it didn't matter. She was with her friends and she was learning how to survive.

"Oh!" Twilight said. "I almost forgot, here. I found seven Diamonds, one for each of us."

When Rainbow was given her Diamond, she heard a ding that signaled she got an Achievement. She cheered in happiness, and soon her friends did also. For the rest of the short day, everypony enjoyed themselves and were happy that Rainbow was alive and well.


	10. Chapter 10

Another day passed in the world of Minecraft, and once again Twilight wanted to gather her friends up to do something. She was busy researching Diamonds, and came across something very interesting. The article said that a Diamond Pickaxe could be used to make a Portal with a blackish rock known as Obsidian. She didn't know where the portal would go, but she decided that maybe it was a ticket back to Equestria! She looked up how to find Obsidian, and realized it was hard work. The article said that she had to take a bucket full of water and dump it on top of some Lava.

"Well, that sounds hazardous." Twilight said out loud.

"What sounds hazardous?" She heard Rarity ask from behind her.

"Oh!" Twilight said. "Hello Rarity! I was just reading about what you could do with a Diamond pickaxe, and it says you can collect Obsidian with it. The Obsidian can then be used to make a Portal, but I don't know where it could lead to. But the Obsidian itself is hard to get because you need a bucket of water and some Lava. You then pour the water on top of the Lava and mine the rock. But it says her 'Don't mine the block you're standing on!' in all capital letters."

"Well, that does sound like quite an adventure." Rarity told her. "We might just be in for another challenge, but I don't think all of us can go."

"Why is that?" Asked Twilight, who was confused at what Rarity said.

"Rainbow is still traumatized after her death, Pinkie won't want to be sad if another one of us dies, and Fluttershy is starting to get much more frightened." Rarity explained. "Also, I don't want to go back down there due to the high danger, and I don't think Spike will want to go either. I'm not certain about Applejack's opinion, but you might have to go alone darling."

Twilight thought about that for a second. _'What Rarity said makes sense, and I can certainly go alone. But my friends might not want to go back down to the caves at all if they don't go again. I'll ask Applejack if she wants to go, then I'll see what I can do.'_ "Well, I guess I'll go see if Applejack will come." She told Rarity. "If she doesn't want to go I'll go collect some obsidian myself, and I'll be careful enough so I won't die."

Twilight saw Rarity nod and said her goodbyes. She then went to the farming area of their home to search for Applejack. She didn't have to look far, because Applejack was already coming for her after Rarity quickly said what was going on. Twilight ran for her friend and asked her if she would like to go with her down to find obsidian.

"Ahm sorry Twilight." Applejack told her. "Ah have to help the others wit' gettin' back on track in this world. If we let em' stay sad they won't be gettin' out anytime soon."

Twilight sadly agreed with her friend and walked into the house. Rainbow recently made some chests to store their items in, and Twilight organized them. She walked over to the ore chest and grabbed three Diamonds. She them levitated two sticks out of the wood chest and placed them on the crafting table. She put the Diamonds in the correct places and soon crafted a Diamond pickaxe. She levitated the rare tool and placed it carefully in her saddlebags. Twilight replenished her food supply and torches along with making and collecting a bucket. She then went to each of her friends and said where she was going, how dangerous it was, and a quick farewell. She headed out the front door and started on the journey.

* * *

Twilight finally reached the cave that she and her friends went through multiple times. She already filled her bucket with water from a nearby water source, and was completely prepared to go in. Her journey was lit by the flames of the torches, and no Mobs came out of the few shadows to haunt her. She quickly went down the paths to where Fluttershy burned herself, knowing that there was Lava she could use. Twilight ran and jumped over the blocks to quickly get there, and was soon met by the burning light of the Lava pool. She took a deep breath and poured the water over the Lava. She gasped in amazement as the water formed a new source block and quickly spread on top of the burning liquid. Underneath the water black rocks formed, and she recognized them as obsidian. However, while the water turned Lava into obsidian, that made lots of the light fade away. Twilight was too busy turning all the hot liquid into the black rock to notice that Zombies started spawning in behind her. She only realized that it was getting darker when one of the Zombies groaned behind her while making padding sounds from the stone. _'A Zombie is behind me, isn't it...'_ She thought to her self before pulling out her sword. She gulped and turned around to face a small crowd of Zombies. Twilight screamed in fright before charging up a quick Teleportation spell. She held a hard grip on her stone sword with her magic as the spell activated. She dissapeared from the Mobs' sight, who where very confused about the whole thing.

Twilight felt her magic fade away once the spell was complete. She opened her purple eyes and looked around where she teleported herself. She was still in the caves, but she was closer to the surface. _'I guess under my panic I teleported to the entrance of the caves.'_ She thought. She turned back around to the tunnels and sighed. _'I'm going to have to go back in there and fight. Maybe then I won't get so scared.'_ After placing her sword back in her saddlebags she recontinued her journey to get the obsidian.

Twilight finally made it back to the now-obsidian Lava pool, but the Mobs were no longer there. She breathed a sigh of relief and placed some torches to light up the darkness. She pulled out her Diamond pickaxe and trotted over to the obsidian. She levitated her pickaxe high in the air and swung it down, hard. To Twilight's surprise, the obsidian barely had a scratch on it. She tried again, and once again barely made a dent. Getting frustrated, she flipped open her book and re-read the passage about Diamond pickaxes. It said that a Diamond pickaxe could break obsidian, but it took a lot of strengh and time. Twilight put her book back and levitated her pickaxe again. This time, she tried hitting the black block with her pickaxe really fast. She did that for a few seconds, and heard the sound of blocks breaking. She looked at the block she was mining and saw that it had been destroyed. She cheered with glee and jumped in the air with happiness. Twilight picked up the strong block and continued to collect more.

* * *

Twilight was happily trotting out of the caves with at least three stacks of sixty four obsidian blocks. She didn't even notice how long she'd been gone until she stepped out of the cave entrance. She got to see the square sun rising up from the East, bringing the moon down and the dawn out. Twilight gasped in surprise and ran to the house. _'I didn't think I'd be gone that long!'_ She thought. _'I have to get back to the house. These blocks might be our way out!'_ Twilight thought of her home in Ponyville, and that made her run harder. Only one thing stopped her though. She saw a Skeleton hiding under the shade of a tree, with a chicken right in front of her. The Skeleton looked right at her, and fired a weak arrow. The arrow pierced the chicken, causing it to die right in front of Twilight. Two feathers and what looked like raw chicken dropped from the red corpse, and she picked up the feathers. _'These look like quills, oh wait. I have to write to Princess Celestia! I have to tell her that we're okay before something bad happens!'_ She quickly pulled out her sword and killed the Skeleton, causing it to drop a bone and an arrow. She picked up the items and continued running to the house.

Twilight ran toward a pond, which is where she stopped. She saw something very strange in front of her that was on the ground. A blue-bodied, square thing with tentacles was somehow getting hurt on the land outside of the water. She flipped open her book and looked at the information on 'squids'. Apparently they didn't do much, except they would die on land if given enought time. _'Well, it looks like I can't do anything to help the poor squid.'_ Twilight thought. She watched the Mob fade away after it died, and it dropped three ink sacs. She picked them up and placed them in her saddlebags, before realizing that she could start writing letters now. She thought about what she could tell the Princess, andran home while thinking about her success.

Twilight arrived home without any more interuptions. All of her friends were waiting for her inside, and she quickly greeted them. She gave the obsidian over to Rarity so she could help the others to create a portal. She showed them the frame design to create the portal, but told Spike to stay with her.

"But why Twilight?" Spike asked. "I want to help the others!"

"Spike, I think we can contact the Princess now." She told him. "I have paper, feathers to be used as quills, and some ink. I need you to write a letter and send it that says how we're surviving and that we might be able to get home soon. We'll go through the portal first, then send the letter."

"TWILIGHT!" She heard Pinkie yell. "THE PORTAL NEEDS TO BE ACTIVATED BY SOMETHING!"

"Okay!" She called back. "I'm coming over! Come on Spike, let's go see what our friends need."

Twilight walked over to where her friends were setting up the portal. Rarity was hovering the book in front of her while trying to explain something to Applejack. Pinkie was jumping around the tall portal frame, doing whatever Pinkie does. The frame itself was a rectangle with five blocks going up, three blocks going sideways while connecting to the five blocks, and then three blocks connecting the top and bottom on the opposite side of the five blocks. Fluttershy and Rainbow were looking for something, but Twilight didn't know what. She waved to Rarity, who looked up and called her over.

"Twilight dear, it appears the portal needs to be lit on fire." Rarity explained to her. "I'm afraid that we don't have any fire spells, so we've been looking through this book to see if anything can make fire."

"Well let me see." Twilight said. "I might be able to find something."

Twilight grabbed the book with her magic and began flipping through it. One page stood out, and it was the iron ingot page. Under crafting recipies, there was something called 'flint and steel' that was supposed to allow things to catch on fire. "Here." She said, pointing to the tool's article. "If we can craft the flint and steel, we can light the portal and get through. But we need something called flint, and I'm not certain if we have anything like that."

"Actually, ah think that ah found some flint while diggin' through some gravel." Applejack told Twilight. "Ah'll go inside and get it."

Twilight watched her friend run off toward the house. She looked up at the sky, and the sun was already reaching the peak of noon. She wondered a bit on how Equestria was doing, and how well Celestia was handling things with her gone. While she was thinking, Applejack came running up with a gray item in her mouth. Twilight noticed her friend was having some trouble with it, so she lifted the item out of her mouth and levitated it close to her.

"Thank ya Twilight." Applejack said to her. "But ah know this here's the flint ya need. Ah even have some iron ingots in mah saddlebags."

Twilight thanked her friend and levitated the two items closer to her. "According to the recipie, the iron and the flint need to be placed diagonally from each other." She spoke. She then used her mini crafting table and placed them exactly like it showed in the picture. Pretty soon the flint and steel was created, and Twilight warned all of them to be careful with it. She gathered her friends around to watch as she lit the portal. A click sound was heard when she used the fire tool on the obsidian frame. Instead of a fire being lit on the rock, a purple swirly pattern was inside of the frame. Strange noises could be heard from inside of it, and purple sparks were flying off the portal. "Well, shall we go in?" Twilight asked her friends. All of them nodded and followed her into the portal.

* * *

Twilight heard a ding as she went through the portal. She couldn't hear the normal noises of her world, and felt really hot. The temperature was fairly high, like she was near a lot of Lava or fire. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed were that her friends were standing next to her with their mouths wide open. Twilight looked at what they were staring at, and discovered that they never went back to Equestria. The world around her was still Minecraft, but Lava was flowing from the red roof. Large white creatures were floating around, and fire was staying lit on red rock. She could see brown sand with Zombie-like creatures walking slowly on them. Lava was all she could see when she looked down, and she felt fear run through her veins. She was too shocked to speak, and instead watched the horrifying land unfurl around her.


	11. Chapter 11

The land around Twilight was horrifying. She just stood there with her friends for a few minutes before realizing that it wasn't Equestria. Unless Equestria was replaced with blocks and Lava. Twilight looked away from the red blocks and turned to her friends. "Well, this obviously isn't home. I'm going to write a letter to Celestia and then read up on this place, if I can."

"Uhh... Sounds like a good idea." Spike said. "I guess I'm the one to write it, like usual."

"Yes Spike, you always have to write it." Twilight told him. "Unless you aren't with us. The I have to write the letters. But lets get started shall we?"

After Twilight said that she levitated the feather, ink sac, and the paper to Spike so he could get ready. Once he got prepared, she told him what to write. It didn't take too long to get the letter written, and it was more of a cry for help than anything else.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

I'm so sorry that I couldn't send you a letter earlier. My friends and I (plus Spike) have apparently been sent to a very weird world called Minecraft. Instead of the usual landscape we see in Equestria, Minecraft is consisted of blocks. Dirt blocks, stone blocks, wood blocks, it's all blocks, blocks, and more blocks. We were able to create a home from the blocks and grow some food. We only learned that because when I found Spike he was clutching a guide book to this world. I would love to write about our adventure so far, but we don't have too much time.

Right now we've jumped through a portal that has sent us to a Lava-filled world. The land around us is scarier than I'd like to admit, and we really need some help. I don't think it'd be easy to get out of Minecraft, and that's why we need your help. We can survive here for a bit, but not for long. Terrifying Mobs such as Zombies and Creepers are out to kill us, and we've already experienced death. We have limitless lives here, but it's hard work getting everything back once you've died.

I await your response,

Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle

* * *

"Okay Spike, all you have to do is send it." Twilight said. "I just hope that the Princess can help us with this problem." Right after she said that Spike sent the letter with his magical green fire. She carefully levitated her book out of her saddlebags and held her book in front of her. "Until we recieve a letter from the Princess, I'm going to try to do some research about this place." Twilight told her friends. "You girls can go explore if you want, but Spike, you're staying here with me."

"I'll go flying around to see what I can find." Rainbow said before flying off in a random direction.

"I'm going to find a fortress!" Pinkie happily told her friends before bouncing off.

"Well, ah guess ah should go and find the ground in this here place." Applejack told Twilight.

"I umm.. I'm going over here." Fluttershy nervously squeaked before finding a cave that obviously led to a dead-end.

"I am going to go follow Fluttershy." Rarity said to Twilight. "The poor dear won't last too long without some support from a friend."

Twilight said goodbye to Rarity and sat down. She opened up her book and searched for different dimensions. She quickly found some uncovered information in the 'Lava' section of her book about a place called the 'Nether'. She flipped to the page about the Nether and began reading.

The Nether

The Nether is a strange dimension within the world of Minecraft. There is no day or night, beds explode if you sleep in them, Lava is everywhere, there are new blocks, and some strange Mobs. You can find Blazes, Ghasts, Magma Cubes, and Zombie Pigmen in the Nether. All of these Mobs are hostile except the Zombie Pigmen. They are neutral, but if there are plenty in the area and you attack one, all of them will attack you. Blazes can only be found within Nether Fortresses, if you can find one. The fortresses aren't very common, but have plenty of surprises in them. You can find Nether Wart nearby staircases growing on Soul Sand. Nether Bricks, Nether Fences, and Nether Stairs are found within the fortresses. Outside the fortresses you can find Glowstone, Netherrack, Soul Sand, and Gravel. The Nether is a very harsh place, and it really isn't a smart idea to build a home there. If your portal is somehow destroyed, then there isn't a good chance that you'll get out. It's best to get what you need there, and then leave.

Twilight was starting to get more scared. If the Nether was truely that terrible, then she and her friends were in great danger. But her friends were already gone and she had to wait for Celestia's letter. No sooner than she thought about the letter, Spike burped out a piece of paper. Twilight caught the letter with her magic and opened it up. She was delighted to find that it was a letter from the Princess.

* * *

_My Most Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle_

I am very relieved to hear that you are safe. I have not heard of Minecraft, but I can certainly help you. The dragon that was causing issues somehow teleported away, and the best Mages in the castle have been able to pick up its magic. Right now they are researching it and how it works. The studies are almost finished and I hope that I can bend that kind of magic into a spell to get you and your friends home. From what I read you seem to be doing okay in Minecraft, and I hope that you can survive for a few more days. For now though, Luna and I are working as hard as possible to help you.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

* * *

Twilight felt relieved. The Mages of the castle along with both of the Princesses were working to get them out. She looked over to Spike and could see that he seemed happy as well. "Spike, we have to go get our friends." She told him. "My book says that this place is called the Nether, and it isn't very safe. It says that we should get what we need, then get out. Right now we need to get our friends. Then we can get out. You can go get Fluttershy and Rarity if I go to get Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow."

"Sounds good to me!" Spike happily said before running into the cave that Fluttershy and Rarity went to explore in.

Twilight chuckled and went off to the direction that her other friends went off to. There were two walking paths, one going down and one staying on the same level she was on. She could see a large Lava pool below her with plenty of flying space above it. She could easliy tell where each of them could go, and decided to go down to get Applejack first.

* * *

Applejack finally made it down the path and to the ground level of the strange world. There wasn't much on the ground level, just some fire and red rocks. Lava surrounded the rocks and no Mobs were nearby. She took out her pickaxe and decided to collect some of the strange rocks. She carefully hit one and it broke almost immediatly. She was surprised at how weak the rocks were and wondered if that was the only way to collect them. Applejack picked up the block, put it in her saddlebags, and then began pounding the rocks with her hooves. It only took a few seconds for the blocks to break, but they didn't drop anything. She decided to tell her friends about the rocks when she heard a strange noise. It came from over the Lava pool and sounded like high-pitched moaning. She looked at where the noise was coming from and saw a white, blocky creature with white tentacles and it's eyes closed. She was surprised to see that the creature was floating above all the Lava with no wings. Applejack just stood there watching the creature until it faced her. She heard a loud screech and saw a ball of fire come out of the creature's mouth. She ran away from the flying ball and took cover underneath some of the rocks. When the ball hit the ground it created a loud explosion that destroyed a lot of the red rocks.

Applejack wondered if she could somehow get rid of the ball of fire when she heard the screeching noise again. This time the creature was much closer, and the ball of fire didn't have too far to travel in order to get to her. She realized that it was too late to escape from the ball when her reflexes kicked in. The ball of fire came flying back to the white creature and exploded on it. Applejack heard a loud ding when the creature died and she also felt a bit of a burn on her back hooves. She realized that killing the creature with it's own projectile was an Achievement, and she ran off to quickly find her friends.

* * *

Rainbow was trying to make her flying more difficult by getting in the path of the Lava, tunnel systems, and occasional red rocks. On the path below her she could see Pinkie happily bouncing after her. Suddenly she felt her head hit something and stopped flying. While she was falling she saw that she hit her head on a single block of the red rock. She hit the ground on her back and could see Pinkie standing over her.

"HI DASHIE!" Pinkie yelled. "Why are you on the ground? Are you trying to go to a party or something? I WANT TO GO! I WANT TO GO! I WA-"

"Pinkie, I just hit my head and fell." Rainbow told her friend. "Before you say anything, there is no party. Why don't we just explore together on the ground?"

"Okay Dashie!" Pinkie cheerfully agreed. "I know where the fortress is, and we have to go that way!"

Rainbow didn't understand what she meant by 'fortress', but she looked to where Pinkie's hoof was pointing and could vaguely make out some dark colored bricks. She told Pinkie that she was going to fly over there and see what the blocks were.

"Okay Dashie! Just watch out for the Ghasts! Two of them will be coming over here any second now!"

"Uhhh... Pinkie? What are Ghasts and how do you know that two of them are coming over here?" Rainbow asked her friend.

"It's because I know." Pinkie told Rainbow. "Look! They're here already! Let's hit the fire!"

Rainbow looked behind her and saw two large, blocky, white floating creatures with tentacles and closed eyes. Pinkie seemed excited to see them, but she didn't know why. Suddenly a loud screech was heard from the 'Ghasts' and she had to run out of the way from a ball of fire. Rainbow saw that Pinkie was already farther away than she was from the explosion that followed the ball. She only had a few seconds to recover before another ball of fire came right for her. She managed to dodge out of the way, but Pinkie didn't. Instead of an explosion though, the ball of fire went flying to one of the Ghasts. Rainbow saw that Pinkie had her sword in her mouth, and figured that she must have hit the ball. The Ghast that came in contact with the flaming ball let out a screech of pain before dying over the Lava. A ding sound was heard and Pinkie jumped in the air with joy.

Rainbow didn't have too much time to do anything because the living Ghast hurled another ball at her. She whipped out her sword and hit the ball of fire. It went flying to the Ghast and exploded on it's face. She heard a ding once the creature died and let out a victory cry.

"Come on Pinkie!" Rainbow happily called out to her friend. "Lets start heading back to tell the others about this cool Achievement!"

* * *

Spike wasn't having a good time trying to find Fluttershy and Rarity. They went down a tunnel that obviously went to a dead end, but they were nowhere to be found. At the end of the tunnel there was a hole where they went through, but it just led to more tunnels. He had even more trouble when one of the tunnels led to the outside platforms of the Nether. The land around him was getting harder and harder to traverse, which made it more difficult to find his friends. The Zombie-like creatures weren't really paying any attention to him, but he still avoided them as much as possible. The gold swords that they held really freaked Spike out, and he was almost certain that if he got hit by one then it would really hurt.

"Can you umm... please follow me? That is... if you don't mind..."

Spike recognized that voice. He turned toward the sound and saw Fluttershy leading the Zombie creatures away from Rarity. He tried running over to them, but tripped about halfway there. He got up and looked at what he tripped on. It was a book that said 'Enchanting' on the cover. He picked it up and carried it over to Fluttershy and Rarity so one of them could carry it in their saddlebags. "Hi Fluttershy, hi Rarity." He said. "Twilight needs us to start heading back to the portal, apparently this place is very dangerous."

"Why hello Spike." Rarity said to Spike. "Fluttershy here was just leading these disgusting creatures away from me. We were already set to go, and if this place is truely dangerous, then we will be able to leave now."

Spike nodded and began heading back the way he came. Suddenly a weird groaning noise was heard. He looked around to see what the noise was and saw two creatures floating over a Lava pool. They were white, blocky, had tentacles, and their eyes shut, until they saw Fluttershy and Rarity. The creatures screeched and flung balls of fire toward the two ponies. Spike tried to get to them before they got hit, but the balls were too fast. He saw Fluttershy flare out her wings and use one to hit the flying ball back to the creature. Rarity however, just dodged out of the way. The ball Fluttershy hit went right back to the creature and exploded, making the creature die. A ding noise was heard after the creature disappeared. Before the other creature could launch a ball of fire at him, Spike ran close to Rarity and took cover under some red rocks. The remaining creature flung a ball of fire at Rarity, and he watched her take out her sword and hit the ball.

The flaming projectile went flying back to the creature. It made contact with the creature's face and exploded, giving Rarity the Achievement and spooking Fluttershy. Spike was speechless from the ordeal.

"We should really keep moving." Rarity told her friends. "I do not want to be attacked by such a monster for the remaining time that I am here."

* * *

Twilight finally reached the bottom of the Nether. She saw holes in the netherrack where explosions occured and Lava spilling into some of the holes. "Hello?" She called out. "Is anypony here?"

"Ah'm right over her Twilight!" She heard Applejack call to her. "Ah found another Achievement from hittin' one o' them flyin' creatures with their own flying fire!"

Twilight found Applejack behind some of the netherrack and listened to her decription of the flying creatures. "Those are called Ghasts." She explained to her friend. "They shoot explosive fireballs to anypony they think can attack them."

"Well, those Ghasts are pretty darn annotin'." Applejack said. "So what are ya doing down here?"

"I'm looking for our friends." Twilight told Applejack. "This place is more than dangerous, and we have to leave as soon as possible."

"Well, whatcha waitin' for?" Applejack asked. "Lets get out of this here Tartarus hole!"

"Alright. I told Spike that we'd be getting Pinkie and Rainbow, and they went off that way." She said while pointing her hoof toward the distance. "We can probably get to them while Spike is coming back with Fluttershy and Rarity." She then began walking back up the path to the portal. Applejack quickly followed her and told her what happened to her.

Twilight climbed each block of netherrack with care. She read that each block can burn forever, and that made her want to be careful in case she set one off. When they finally made it to the top of the path though, Rainbow and Pinkie were walking down the path thet lead off the other way. Twilight waved to them and motioned them to follow her. She was soon bombarded by questions and random comments when Pinkie got to her. She just tuned some of them out and continued walking down the path to the portal.

Twilight got to the portal and saw Spike already there with Fluttershy and Rarity. She greeted each of them and began to explain some things about the Nether. She told them about the different kinds of blocks, Mobs, and way that the Nether worked compared to the rest of Minecraft. She explained some quick details about the Mobs and even started going into detail about the Nether Fortresses. However once she started explaining on what they were supposed to look like, Pinkie inturrupted her.

"I already know what they look like Twilight. Dashie and I even found one!"

Twilight was surprised. But then she remembered that Pinkie was yelling something about a fortress when she began exploring. _'She probably knew all along that there'd be a Nether Fortress here, but how did she find out?' _She began asking herself. _'I probably shouldn't try to find that answer. Pinkie Pie is just being Pinkie Pie.'_ "Well, I think we should start going through the portal now." Twilight began. "I don't think there isn't anything left to do here except explore the fortress, but I'm getting really tired."

All of Twilight's friends nodded and followed her through the portal. When they got to the other side, the moon was starting to rise and Mobs started appearing. She quickly ran inside the house with her friends right behind her. She shut the door and walked up the stairs. She climbed into her bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight woke up to another morning in the world of Minecraft. She greeted her friends and decided to go outside to read a little more about the world they were in. She opened her book and flipped to a random page labeled 'Strongholds' and began reading the passage.

Strongholds

Strongholds are strange ruins found in the overworld of Minecraft underneath the surface. Only three exist for each world, but they are filled with rare blocks and resources that are found nowhere else. Stone Bricks, Cracked Stone Bricks, and Mossy Stone Bricks are three of the most common blocks you can find there. Cracked and Mossy Stone Bricks are not able to be crafted and you can only find them in the Strongholds. However all three blocks have a chance that a creature called a Silverfish could be hiding in one. The blocks break differently and can be hit in order to lure one out. More information is on the Silverfish page. The most important thing in a Stronghold is an End portal. The blocks making it can't be found anywhere else and can only be activated by placing Eyes of Ender in them. The portal will activate and if you jump in, you will be sent to the End Realm. Inside the Strongholds, you may find chests with items that could help you in the future. The best way to find the closest Stronghold is to throw an Eye of Ender and follow where it goes. It's a smart idea to carry many with you, because sometimes explode in the air and are not retrievable. Strongholds contain many different rooms, such as libraries, dungeon cells, and twisting hallways. Getting lost is not a smart idea in this generated structure.

The passage was interesting, and the word 'libraries' intrigued Twilight to read as much as possible about the Strongholds and anything found within them. She was sure that if she could find one then all of them could read about Minecraft and how to get out safely. The only problem was ACTUALLY finding the Stronghold. Traveling underground was more dangerous and somepony could easily get lost in the twisting cave tunnels. The only safe option was crafting a few Eyes of Ender. Twilight flipped open to the page for the Eyes of Ender and began reading.

* * *

While Twilight was reading Pinkie was having the time of her life. She was jumping in and out of the Nether while Rainbow watched from the Lava world and Applejack watched from the overworld. Whenever they'd try to talk to her she just jumped back into the portal. She was traveling through both worlds for a long time until she tripped while jumping into the portal. When she recovered she found herself in the Nether with Rainbow sternly looking at her.

"Pinkie! I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes! Listen to me for once!"

"Okay Dashie! What is it that you want?"

"I was planning on flying over to the Nether Fortress and I need you to guide me there. You ARE the only one who seems to know where it is."

"Okay! But why don't we get the others to come with? It would be a bajilion times more fun!"

"No Pinkie, why don't we just go together? Every time all of us go on a trip it ends with somepony getting hurt. I don't want to have everypony die out here in the Nether."

"Alright! Lets go!" Pinkie happily cheered before bouncing off in a direction. "First we have to go this way..."

* * *

"Here we are! This place looks REALLY spooky huh Dashie? I bet there are all sorts of scary Zombie Pigmen, Wither Skeletons, Magma Cubes, Ghasts, and Blazes wandering around the dark hallways! This is going to be really fun!"

"How do you know that there are all of those Mobs here?"

"I just do. Now lets go! I wanna go pick up some Blaze rods!"

Rainbow sighed and followed her happy friend down into the depths of the Nether Fortress. The blocks around them were dark-colored and looked like a bunch of bricks firmly pressed into one shape. There were some fences down the hallway they were in that looked like they were made out of the same material. The paths were twisted and there were sometimes holes in the ground where either Rainbow or Pinkie could easily fall through and into the Lava below. Rainbow just weaved her way around the holes while following Pinkie deeper into the fortress.

The walls widened a bit when Rainbow entered a room. The room was shaped like a cube and had a staircase against the back wall that led upwards. Pinkie was already on the last step by the time she walked in.

"Come on Dashie! We're almost there! Just a few more rooms to go through and we'll be there!"

"Be where exactly?"

"The room with the Blaze Spawner of course!"

"You keep saying things about the Blazes, but how do you know all of this?"

"I read Twilight's book one day. I learned almost everything about Minecraft! I even know how many pigs it takes to screw in a lightbulb!"

"Pinkie, you shouldn't read Twilight's book without permission. She needs that book so she can figure out how to get us home."

"Okay... But do you want to hear the rest of my joke?"

"Sure. How many pigs DOES it take to screw in a lightbulb?"

"None! That's because there aren't lightbulbs in Minecraft!"

Rainbow watched Pinkie fall from the stairs while laughing her head off. She let out a chuckle as well and tried to help Pinkie off of the ground. She grasped Pinkie's hoof and yanked her up so she was standing on all four legs. The pink pony was still laughing a bit, but at least she had her balance and could walk. Rainbow pushed her foreward and up the stairs so they could continue to explore the Nether Fortress.

* * *

Meanwhile Twilight finished reading just about everything about everything in Strongholds. She learned how to craft Eyes of Ender and what resources could be found in the ruins. The only thing she didn't get to read was information on the End Realm. That's because most of the pages about it were too faded to make out any words and some pages were missing or clawed out. There weren't any pictures either. The only thing she managed to learn was that Endermen came from that realm and the only way to get to it is through the End Portal in a Stronghold. Twilight sighed with a bit of frustration and leviated the book into her saddlebags before Applejack came running up to her.

"Twilight!" Applejack yelled while running over to Twilight. "Ya gotta come over here! Pinkie's missin'!"

"Missing?" Twilight asked with surprise. "What do you mean missing?"

"Well, Pinkie was jumpin' in 'n out 'o the Nether 'til she tripped." Applejack began explaining. "She fell into the portal and hasn't come back yet."

_'Oh no.'_ Twilight thought. _'If Pinkie somehow manages to mess up something in the Nether or breaks the portal then she will never get out.'_. "Is anypony in the Nether with her?"

"Rainbow has been in there for a while now." Applejack said. "Ah hope that she's takin' care 'o Pinkie or tryin' to get back here."

"I hope so too. But we should probably find them and see if anything's wrong. If they do end up dying..."

"Let's not think 'bout that sugarcube. Ah'll go 'n get the others while you prepare some supplies. We should meet back at the portal when we're done."

Twilight nodded and ran into the house. She had some food and weapons stored in some of the chests just in case of an emergancy. She quickly opened the chests and began levitating everything out. She dropped some items back in the chest and put the ones she needed in her saddlebags. She shut the chests, but opened them again to re-organize the items so they could easily be found. Once she was finished Twilight ran out of the door and up the path to the Nether Portal.

When Twilight made it to the portal Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike were waiting for her. She slowed down a bit and carefully distributed the resources equally between her friends before jumping into the portal.

* * *

Rainbow continued to follow Pinkie into the deepest parts of the Nether Fortress. They passed many rooms, some with Lava in the center, some with more staircases, and some that looked like balconies. They were about to head into the next room, which had some sort of weird plant growing on some soulsand. There were two patches of the soulsand with the plant in them along with a staircase in the middle of the room. Rainbow began heading up the stairs, but Pinkie pulled up some of the plants. The item that dropped was red and looked like tiny seeds gathered in a cluster.

"Look Dashie! I found some Nether Wart!"

"Nether Wart?"

"It's a plant that grows on soulsand in the Nether. Twilight can really use this for some potions!"

Rainbow gave up on finding out what Pinkie was talking about and reached the top of the stairs. She peeked her head over the top and saw the Nether sky. There was only one path left, and that led to a room with almost no walls. There was a strange spawner block in the center of the room with a spinning orange creature in it. The creature started spinning faster until a Mob popped out of it. The Mob had smoke for a body with strange, orange, flamed-designed rectangular prisms that were floating in a circle around it. It's head had two small eyes and the lower half of the head looked burnt out. The creature turned to where Rainbow was watching and it's body burst into flames. She only had a few seconds before the creature flung three fireballs toward her.

Rainbow hid behind the staircase and away from the Mob's sight. Pinkie was still trying to get all of the Nether wart out of the ground and into her saddlebags, so she didn't pay too much attention to Rainbow being attacked. "pinkie!" She called out to get her friend's attention. "I was just attacked! Please tell me that you know how to stop that thing from flinging fireballs at me."

"You got attacked? Let me see!" Pinkie said before peering over the ceiling of the room. The Mob was still there, but more of them kept spawning. She crept down the stairs without them looking at her and explained to Rainbow what they were. "Those are Blazes. I think we're going to need the Blaze rods that they drop when you kill one. You can always hit their fireballs back like the Ghast, but it's easier to dodge them. We just need to attack a few of them for a bit."

"So we're going to fight?"

Pinkie nodded.

"Awesome! Let's go get those Blaze rods!" Rainbow cheered before getting her sword out and walking up the stairs with Pinkie right behind her.

* * *

Twilight ran through the Nether while frantically looking around. As soon as she got in the Nether she casted a Searching Spell so they could get to Rainbow and Pinkie quickly. During the entire run down the path where her friends went to there were Ghasts firing at them. Gravel that made up some of the path fell when the exploding fireballs hit it, which forced Twilight and her friends to build their way across. However the journey wasn't too long and soon she could see a dark fortress built over some Lava. "This must be where they went to." She said to her friends. "I think they're in that room up there." Twilight pointed her hoof to a room in the fortress that was high above the sea of Lava. There were some Mobs floating around the room and firing some fireballs to the center.

"All the way up there?" Fluttershy nervously asked.

"I think so. But it looks like you can get there from inside of the fortress. It might be safer going that way too." Twilight explained.

"I hope they're all right." Spike said. "I think those creatures are Blazes, and aren't they very dangerous Mobs?"

"Yes they are. Rainbow and Pinkie must be attacking them for a reason. But they're going to need help, let's go."

* * *

Twilight's spell sent both her and her friends down twisting corridors and cube rooms until the could hear breathing. Heavy breathing and clanking metal could be heard from right above theirs heads. They could even hear Mobs falling over and Rainbow and Pinkie cheering as each Mob went down. Twilight pulled out her sword and motioned for the others to do the same before climbing up the stairs to fight.

When she reached the top of the stairs Twilight could see Blazes almost everywhere, fighting Rainbow and Pinkie without end. She gasped with shock before running into the fray to help clear some of the creatures from the area.

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie happily greeted. "I guess you found us."

"Yeah Pinkie, I did. Just don't scare us by running off on your own. You know how dangerous Minecraft is."

"Hey, it's all right. Pinkie was with me the whole time and we didn't get hurt until now. These Blazes can really leave a mark!"

"Well, we got yer side now." Applejack said with determination in her eyes. "We won't back down from this here fight 'til we're all safe 'n sound."

"I have to agree with Applejack." Rarity said. "These wretched creatures will burn my mane out if we don't do something."

"I umm... I'll fight as long as we're here." Fluttershy said. "I'm sure that I can be useful somehow... if that's okay with you..."

"And I want to help." Spike said.

"So it looks like we're all ready to fight our way out of this." Twilight said. "Once we clear these Blazes out, make a run for it and don't stop until we're all in the clear."

All of them nodded in agreement and turned to fight the Blazes before any more harm was done.

* * *

During the fight all of them suceeded in killing a large fraction of the Blazes that spawned in. Torches were places everywhere around the spawner so it would be harder for the Blazes to spawn in. All that was really left to do was pick up all of the items the blazes dropped. Twilight recognized them as Blaze rods and how they were nessecary for creating Eyes of Ender. She levitated a few of the rods into her saddlebags and heard a ding. The others looked over to Twilight and began picking some of the Blaze rods up as well. A ding was heard for everypony (except Spike) followed by a cheer from getting another Achievement. When everything was cleaned up, all of them started the journey back home to the overworld.


	13. Chapter 13

Once the ponies and Spike got back to the overworld, it was already dark out. Mobs were spawning and it was getting dangerous. However Twilight remembered what she read about the Eyes of Ender and noticed that there were some Endermen over by some trees. "Everypony, I'm going to go fight those Endermen. I read about them and the Ender Pearls they drop are very important. You all should go on back to the house and keep each other safe, I'll just respawn if something happens over here."

"Twilight, are you sure you wanna do this?" Rainbow asked. "I mean, you nearly got yourself killed by staring at one earlier, and fighting all of those guys? Not safe."

"I agree with Rainbow." Rarity said. "It is far to dangerous for anypony to go fight all of those Mobs. Are Ender Pearls REALLY that important?"

"Although it IS dangerous, I still have to do it." Twilight told them. "Ender Pearls are only obtainable from Endermen, which are very common in their realm, which is known as the End Realm. In order to get there you need to craft Eyes of Ender, which requires Blaze Powder and Ender Pearls. I don't know why, but I think going to the End Realm should be one of our main goals. I just need a few Ender Pearls, and then we can go."

"Alright Twilight, if ya say so." Applejack said. "C'mon everypony, we need ta go fight our way to the house."

Twilight watched all of her friends begin their journey to their Minecraft home. She turned her head to where the Endermen were standing and took out her sword. She kept her eyes toward the ground as she walked over to them. She approached the nearest Enderman and swung her sword at it's legs. It screamed and teleported away from Twilight, which she took as a sign to be careful. She closed her eyes and listened for the sound of the Enderman teleporting to her.

_'There, that's where it teleported.'_ Twilight thought after hearing a noise somewhere behind her. She waited a short while and turned around to see the Enderman walking toward her with it's mouth open. She ran to the Enderman and swung her sword at it's legs. To her surprise, the Enderman just got knocked back a little and didn't teleport. Twilight shrugged and swung at it's legs again only to get the same result. She repeated the process until the Enderman was killed, so she moved on to the next Mob.

* * *

Eventually Twilight finished killing each Enderman and collected the Ender Pearls. During the fight multiple Endermen spawned in and attacked her, which made fighting much more difficult. However she just attacked with much more strengh and eventually all of the Endermen were no longer there. She collected a total of twenty-three Ender Pearls.

When Twilight looked up to the sky to see what time it was, she was surprised to see that the sun was already starting to rise. She quickly turned to the direction of the house and ran as quickly as possible. _'I didn't know that fighting all those Endermen could take up so much of my time!'_ She thought. _'I hope that nothing bad happened while I was gone...'_

* * *

Twilight made it back home by the time the moon disapeared behind the horizon. She ran inside and found that nopony was on the first floor. She walked over to the chests and carefully put the Ender Pearls inside next to other items dropped by Mobs. Twilight went upstairs to find all of her friends waiting on their beds in a bored fashion.

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie happily called... from underneath the bed.

"Uhh... Hi Pinkie." Twilight said with slight confusion. "Why are you underneath the bed? I thought it wasn't possible due to there being no extra block space."

"I know there isn't any space, silly." Pinkie said. "I'm under here because I am!"

"What Pinkie's trying to say is, she squeezed between the block spaces." Spike explained to Twilight. "I honestly don't know how that's possible, but you know Pinkie does this all the time."

"Okayy..." Twilight drawed out before clearing her throat. "I finished defeating all of the Endermen and collecting the Ender Pearls, so we can start the journey to the End Realm. That means we have a chance to go home!"

A chorus of cheers erupted from the small room, which made a pig from the pens outside turn it's head to the noise the ponies and dragon were making. It grunted once and looked back at the other pigs, who just stared at each other with beady, unblinking eyes.

Twilight slowly uncovered her ears when the screams of joy stopped. _'Why is everypony so loud?'_ She asked herself. She shook her head and motioned for her friends to follow her down the stairs. She made it to the chest she placed the Ender Pearls in and levitated them out with the Blaze Rods. She placed them on the side of the crafting table and flipped open her book. She looked at the recipe and placed a few Blaze Rods in the crafting area. The Blaze Rods broke down into Blaze Powder, which she placed in the crafting area. She took out the Blaze Rods and put all of the EnderPearls next to the Blaze Powder. Twilight crafted the Eyes of Ender and showed them to her friends.

"Wow, are those the Eyes of Ender?" Rainbow asked. "They look awesome!"

"I think they look just a little creepy." Rarity told Twilight. "They look like real eyes."

"Umm... They're nice, if that's okay with you..." Fluttershy nervously squeaked.

"If they're useful, ah'm ahlright with them." Applejack said.

"Yay!" Pinkie yelled. "The End is going to be so much fun!"

"I don't know Twilight, what if these things are dangerous?" Spike asked.

"I don't think these can hurt." Twilight said to Spike. "However the End Realm can as long as we aren't careful. But what I'm going to do now is keep twelve of the Eyes of Ender here while some of you use the rest to find the End Portal. I'm going to stay here and get some things ready before we go. I think that once we go there then there isn't too much of a good chance of getting out."

"Sound like a plan!" Rainbow said with strong determination. "So who's going where?"

"Well, I think you, Pinkie, and Applejack can go find the End Portal while Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and I stay here." Twilight told them. "I'll read about some mode of transportation for us to use before you leave. That way you'll be able to make it while going out there."

"Ah'm ahlright with it." Applejack agreed. "Ah guess we can get ready today, then we'll be ready tomorrow."

Everypony nodded before heading in different directions in order to get themselves prepared for what's next.

* * *

Twilight sat down underneath a tree and flipped open her book to the page about transportation.

Transportation

Transportation is the way of getting around in Minecraft. From walking, to sprinting, and even riding a minecart, that is the way of transportation here. Walking and sprinting are easy ways of getting around, with sprinting being the fastest. However sprinting depletes your hunger faster than walking, so it's a good idea to have some food on you. Riding on a minecart is a noisy, yet fast way of getting to different places. When you are riding a minecart, you can't turn in any direction except whichever way the rails are pointing. The rails are the only blocks a minecart can ride on and come in many different styles. Normal rails, powered rails, detector rails, and activator rails.

Twilight finished reading the passage and flipped to the page about minecarts. It gave information on the different types of minecarts (normal, storage, TNT, hopper, dispencer, spawner, and furnace) and how each one behaved on the different types of rails. She read about rails and devised a plan for transportation. _'All we need are seven minecarts, some redstone torches, powered rails, and many normal rails.'_ She thought. _'That'll use up a lot of our iron, but it'll be worth it.'_

* * *

Eventually the day passed and the sun rose for morning. Everypony was all set to go and already said good-bye to each other. Well, except Twilight.

"So all you need to do is place all of these rails in a straight line to the End Portal. If a mountain or tunnels is in the way, cut right throught it and continue the rail path. I have many sticks, iron ingots, gold ingots, redstone, and crafting tables here so if you run out of rails or torches then you'll be able to craft more. Once you get to the End Portal then you need to secure the area and make sure the entire rail track is protected. Come back here once you've finished."

"Okie doki loki!" Pinkie said once Twilight finished her instructions.

"Well, bye girls!" Twilight called when her friends left. She watched them follow an Eye of Ender before turning her head to the rest of her friends. "We need to get plenty of food, weapons, and armor ready for when we enter the End Realm."

Rarity nodded before speaking. "I can craft some armor out of any left over iron we have."

"I umm... I think I'll be able to get some food ready, if that's okay with you..." Fluttershy told them.

"I know how to make swords and bows!" Spike excitedly said. "I'll even get the arows ready!"

"Good." Twilight said. "I'm going to be reading my book to see if I can find anything else that'll be useful."

"I almost forgot!" Spike suddenly shouted. "Twilight, I found this book in the Nether when we went in the first time. I forgot to give it to you, but I think it'll be useful."

Twilight watched Spike run inside and come back with a book in his hand. She levitated the book up so she could read the title. "Enchanting. Hmm... I'll read it and see what can be used. Thank you Spike."

Twilight watched Spike run off with Fluttershy and Rarity before she placed the book in her saddlebags. _'I'll read it later. Right now I need to see what I can do to help.'_

* * *

It was much later in the day when Twilight finally found something she could do. She found a page about potion brewing and how useful it could be. Some potions could also be very harmful and dangerous. They had the resources necessary to create regeneration, strengh, weakness, poison, harming, swiftness, night vision, and invisibility. Five out of eight of those would be incredible helpful.

The only thing Twilight needed to craft in order to start brewing potion was a brewing stand and some glass bottles. They had the sand necessary to create glass, but the brewing stand was a different problem. She flipped open the page for it and looked around for the recipe. Eventually she found it, but she needed to find some cobblestone that was important for creating the brewing stand. _'How many more materials am I going to need?'_ Twilight asked herself. _'If this keeps up we won't have anything left.'_

* * *

It took a long time for Twilight to get everything she needed. By the time she got everything both Rarity and Spike finished making iron tools and armor for everypony. She sent them to go help Fluttershy with the food and gave them some stone tools to gather important supplies. Twilight eventually gathered some golden carrots, fermented spider eyes, spider eyes, Ghast Tears, sugar, Nether warts, Blaze powder, redstone, and some glowstone dust in order to create the potions.

All that was left to do was craft the brewing stand and glass bottles. Twilight already stuck the sand in the furnace and was ready to craft the brewing stand. She levitated the Blaze rod and three cobblestone blocks into the shape the recipe said to and soon enough a brewing stand was created. She smiled and put it in her saddlebags to show her friends. She walked over to the furnace and took all of the glass that was created out and put it in her saddlebags as well. Twilight walked back over to the crafting table and crafted as many glass bottles as possible. Thirty-six to be exact.

Twilight placed down the brewing stand on the floor and flipped open her book for instructions on brewing potions. _'Okay, so I need water to fill the glass bottles. The I just have to place them in the brewing stand with the base ingredient, for now it'll be Nether wart, then I wait. Finally I add in whatever ingredient I'll need next. Sounds simple enough.'_ She thought before walking outside and traveling to the nearby lake.

Along the way Twilight saw a bunch of rails heading south-east of the house. There were powered rails spread along the track, evenly spaced from each other, with some redstone torches placed next to them to activate the powered rails. Twilight tried to look at how far the track went when she saw something coming toward her. _'It looks like whatever-it-is is on the track._ She thought. _'And it's pink. Wait, what?'_

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_'It's Pinkie!'_

"HI TWILIGHT!" Pinkie yelled while riding the minecart toward Twilight. She wasn't to close to her friend, but she screamed really loud. "COME RIDE THE MINECART!"

"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled in order to reply. "I CAN'T RIDE IT WITH YOU IN IT! BESIDES, I'M DOING SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!"

"OKIE DOKI LOKI!"

Twilight noticed that Pinkie was just about at the end of the track when Pinkie yelled her reply. She stepped away from the end of the track just in case Pinkie ended up flying out of the cart. However, that didn't happen. Instead Pinkie stopped completely at the very last rail block safely. Then a ding sound was heard. Twilight's eyes widened in surprised and Pinkie jumped around happily.

"Achievement! Achievement! I got an Achievement!"

"Pinkie calm down!" Twilight said to try and calm her friend. "I understand you're excited. How about I travel down the track while you fill these glass bottles with water?"

"That sounds like fun!" Pinkie said. "I'll do it!"

"Great!" Twilight said while levitating the glass bottle to Pinkie. "I guess I'll see you soon."

* * *

_'THIS IS TOO FAST!'_ Twilight thought while in the minecart. The powered rails were very strong and made traveling faster, but it was too fast for her. Everything was a blur until the minecart started to slow down. Twilight could barely make out the bodies of Applejack and Rainbow until the minecart completely stopped at the end of the track. She heard a ding once she passed the final rail block and felt like falling over.

"Hey Twilight! I see you survived the awesome track we made." Rainbow greeted.

"Howdy there. Both of us got the Achievement already, so ah guess Fluttershy and Rarity are next." Applejack said.

"Yeah..." Twilight said once she calmed down. "I saw Pinkie down there and I'm riding in the cart she used. I see that you girls found the End Portal."

There was a hole just a few blocks away from the final rail block that appeared to be very deep and dangerous.

"Yeah, we kinda did. It took all of our Eyes of Ender too." Rainbow said. "We were lucky to even find the right hole."

"Seems like it." Twilight said while peering down the hole. "Well, we have some supplies back at the house that everypony can use. It'd probably be a good idea if we all go back now."

Applejack and Rainbow nodded before deciding how each of them would get back. Eventually they decided that Rainbow would fly, Applejack would run, and poor Twilight would take the minecart back.

* * *

After Twiight, Rainbow, and Applejack got back to the house they found Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike waiting for them. There were bottles of water falling out of Pinkie's saddlebags and landing all around her. Twilight levitated the ones Pinkie couldn't carry into her own saddlebags and told them about the minecart trip. She then sent Spike to take Rarity and Fluttershy over to the minecart track so they could get the Achievement as well.

Twilight placed the brewing stand on the ground and put three of her water bottles on the brewing stand in their places. She took a piece of Nether wart and stuck it in a place at the top. She waited a bit and eventually noticed that the Nether wart took effect on the water bottles, turning them into Akward potions. Twilight took one out and heard a ding to signal that she got an Achievement. She smiled happily, placed the Akward potion back in the brewing stand, and instructed Rainbow to put a piece of sugar in the brewing stand.

Eventually the sugar turned the Akward potions into Potions of Swiftness, and that also gave Rainbow an Achievement. Twilight then told Applejack to use some glowstone dust on the potions to make them stronger. Soon enough Applejack got the Achievement as well by creating the Potions of Swiftness II.

"What can I create Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"Here, why don't you start making the Akward potion?" Twilight suggested. "Fluttershy and Rarity can help you make a Potion of Regeneration."

No sooner than Twilight finished saying that was when Spike, Rarity, and Fluttershy walked in the door. Both Fluttershy's and Rarity's manes were messed up due to the speed of the minecart. _'I wonder if I look a bit like that.'_ Twilight thought before she heard another ding. She looked over and saw Pinkie smiling happily with an Akward potion in her mouth. Twilight told FLuttershy to place a Ghast Tear in the brewing stand with the Akward potions, then for Rarity to use a bit of glowstone.

Eventually, everypony recieved the Achievement from brewing their first potions. They all went to bed after carefully storing the potions away in a chest. When Twilight drifted off to sleep, only one thought clouded her mind. _'I believe Celestia and Luna are almost finished with that spell. That means there will only be the End left.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight woke up the next morning to the sound of thunder. _'So now we have to deal with more weather problems?'_ She asked herself. _'Why can't Minecraft be more like Equestria and let Rainbow move the clouds away?'_ However her complaining thoughts were interrupted by the rest of her friends waking up.

"Good morning Twilight!" Pinkie happily greeted. "Lovely weather we're having!"

"Pinkie, did you even hear the thunder outside?" Twilight asked. "If it's not already, then it'll be raining soon."

"More rain? Oh no, I don't want my hair to get messed up like last time..." Rarity complained.

"The rain ain't that bad." Applejack told Rarity. "It helps the plants outside get water and grow."

"It'll still rain for the rest of the day." Rainbow said. "There's also thunder, which means lightning. And if there's lightning, then I can't fly around before we leave for the End Realm."

"I kinda like the rain..." Fluttershy whispered. "But what about leaving for the End Realm? If we can't bring everypony, does that mean we have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Fluttershy has a point." Spike pointed out. "I guess that means we will have more time to get prepared for the journey. We should probably get ourselves adjusted to using the bows and weapons I made. Same for the iron armor Rarity created."

"That's a good idea Spike." Twilight said. "I'm going to flip through my book and see what else we can do to get better at combat in Minecraft."

"I'm gonna open a hole in the wall over here." Rainbow told them while pointing to the wall opposite of their beds. "Because the Mobs can't reach us, we can practice using our bows on any Mob that's outside. I don't think the rain can hurt them."

Ah think ah'll finish up some farmin' outside." Applejack said to all of them. "Ah might even be able ta start some other types o' farms out there. Like sugarcane, potatoes, and carrots."

"I am going to stay indoors." Rarity told them. "I might be able to get some bow practice, but I'm mostly going to stay and help everypony else here."

"I ummm... I think I can help others too..." Fluttershy whispered. "That is, if you don't mind."

"I think I might be able to help all of you too." Spike said.

"I'm going to have fun with a sniper duel!" Pinkie yelled ecstatically.

Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Spike, and Applejack just stared at Pinkie. Her front hooves were in the air because of sheer joy, but the room was very silent. "What?" Pinkie asked. "We all have to have one eventually. It's in the rules of the story."

Once again the room fell to dead silence. Eventually after staring at Pinkie, all of them walked away to start performing their last-minute preparations for the End Realm.

* * *

Rainbow finished taking out the wall and stared out at the Mobs waiting in the dark rain. There were spiders, creepers, skeletons, and zombies, but no Endermen for some reason. _'Maybe Twilight scared them off.'_ She thought before getting a bow. She took out an arrow she picked up after she killed a skeleton earlier and rested it on the side of the bow. She picked a target that was close and couldn't fight back. A zombie. Rainbow pulled the string on the bow back with her teeth, aimed, and let the arrow fly.

The zombie just stared at the arrow that was in front of it's feet. It looked up and saw a cyan creature with a bow in it's mouth that was aimed toward it. Feeling enraged, the zombie walked over to the wall below the creature and tried getting to it.

_'Stupid zombie.'_ Rainbow thought. _'Don't they know that they can't reach somepony by trying to walk through walls?'_She decided to try again with long-ranged attacking, and pulled another arrow back. She aimed the bow straight at the zombie and let the arrow loose.

This time the arrow hit the zombie and got stuck in it's head. Rainbow shouted with happiness before preparing another arrow. She aimed for the zombie, pulled the string with the arrow back, and released the string. The arrow struck the zombie on the head again and killed it. "Awesome!" Rainbow cheered. "Maybe I should aim for Mobs farther away, and not ones pressed against the house wall."

Rainbow took out another arrow and began to pick the unlucky Mob. There was a skeleton far off in the distance, so she decided to practice on that Mob. She took out an arrow and carefully aimed so she wouldn't miss and alert the skeleton that she was there. Rainbow shot the arrow and watched it fly through the air, and hit the skeleton. She cheered before taking out another arrow to try and hit it again. Because the skeleton didn't move too much, she aimed in the same direction and the the arrow free.

The skeleton got hit again and died, which was when Rainbow heard a ding sound. _'YES! A new Achievement! I have to get the others!'_ She thought before running downstairs. "Hey Twilight!" She called while halfway down the steps. "I got an Achievement!"

"Really?" Twilight asked. "What exactly did you do?"

"I killed a skeleton from really far away with my bow." Rainbow answered.

"I'll join you in a minute. Right now Rarity and I are busy trying to find something for us to make it easier to fight. Why don't you get the others? I think they're outside."

Rainbow said goodbye before stepping out the door into the rain. Most of the Mobs were further out and wouldn't cause too much trouble, but some were closer to the house and needed to be either scared off or killed. _Maybe I can shoot at them later while showing the others the Achievement.'_ She thought while quickening her pace to the farming area.

Eventually Rainbow reached the farming area and saw Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Spike already there. She walked up to them and asked if they were ready to earn another Achievement.

"Of COURSE I wanna earn another Achievement!" Pinkie shouted. "I think I forgot about getting one earlier, but it looks like I can get it now!"

"I ummm... I think I would like to earn the next one too... That is, if you don't mind..." Fluttershy nervously told Rainbow.

"Ah think it'll be in mah best interests to do so as well." Applejack confidently said.

"I don't get Achievements because all of you already beat me to it, so I'm going to stay here and continue farming." Spike told them.

Rainbow nodded and began leading her friends back to the house to try and get the Achievement. They didn't encounter any problems along the way, and the Mobs were staying far back for some reason. Soon enough all of them reached the house and walked in to find Twilight and Rarity waiting for them.

"Hey Twilight! Hi Rarity!" Rainbow greeted. "Are you two ready to get the next Achievement?"

"Yes we are." Rarity told Rainbow. "We were just finishing up with some preparations for the End Realm."

"We think that we found something to help with our armor and tool upgrades." Twilight said. "Enchanting them. However we will need a lot of books, which means a lot of paper, lots of wood, and plenty of space. But I guess we can halt our studies to get the next Achievement."

"Great! Let's go!" Pinkie shouted before jumping up the stairs.

Twilight followed Pinkie up the stairs with everypony else behind her. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw Pinkie with a bow in her mouth and an arrow attached to it.

"Cmh anf gfh one off fhese!" Pinkie told everypony while the bow was in her mouth.

"Pinkie, I can barely understand you." Rarity said. "Please spit the bow and arrow out before speaking."

Pinkie spat the bow and arrow out on the ground and repeated what she said. "Come and take one of these!"

Rainbow took her own bow out and checked to see if everypony had a bow and some arrows. Once everypony was ready, she showed them what to do and pointed to some skeletons to shoot at. "All you have to do is kill one from all the way over there. It's not too hard, but feel free to practice a bit over here."

* * *

Eventually everypony got the Achievement and practiced a bit on the Mobs that weren't able to fight back. Twilight decided to finish up reading about Enchanting, then she would do her best to upgrade every tool they would use in the End Realm. She made it back to the spot she was reading at and levitated her book up to read the last bit of information.

Enchanting Table

The Enchanting Table is one of the most expensive blocks to craft. Using your experience levels, you can enchant your tools, weapons, and even armor with the Enchanting Table. Bookshelf blocks can increase the enchantment levels the Enchanting Table can bestow, which means better upgrades. To craft the Enchanting Table, you need five obsidian blocks, two diamonds, and a book. The recipie for the Enchanting Table is below this paragraph.

Twilight walked over to the chests to grab the materials to build the Enchanting Table. She levitated the obsidian, diamonds, and the resources nessecary to make a book over to the crafting table. First she crafted the book, then she placed everything in the right place to make the Enchanting Table. Once she finished crafting it, she heard a ding to signal that she got another Achievement.

Twilight cheered before checking her materials to see if everypony could make an Enchanting Table. _'Let's see, there is enough obsidian and sugarcane, but only eight diamonds left.'_ She frowned after thinking that. _'There aren't enough diamonds. I'm going to have to somehow find more or multiply them. I think my safest bet is to multiply them. But I'm going to make two extra, just in case.'_

Twilight began the Multiplication spell for the diamonds and focused as hard as possible. The spell was one of the more difficult spells to learn, and it took her months to perfect it. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she tried to finish the spell. However she just poured more energy into multiplying the diamonds, and soon enough four more were created due to the success of her spell.

Twilight felt extremely tired, but she still smiled. Now all of them were going to be able to create an Enchanting Table and get the next Achievement. She slowly levitated everything into her saddlebags and started walking upstairs to where the others were busy practicing. "Girls? I found another Achievement that you can get right now. Come on downstairs with me, and Rainbow? Will you go get Spike for me? It's dangerous to leave him outside alone."

Twilight watched Rainbow fly off before heading downstairs with her friends following her. When she got downstairs she quickly explained how to make an Enchanting Table before levitating the materials to each of her friends. Once Rainbow came back she repeated the process, but told Spike to reorganize the chests.

Pretty soon the house was filled with cheers from the ponies that recieved the Achievement. Once the noise quieted down Twilight began creating the bookshelf blocks to help enchant the tools and armor. She told her friends to search for sugarcane, cut down more wood, and (much to the horror of Fluttershy) even kill a few cows to get leather.

* * *

Eventually Twilight created all of the bookshelf blocks needed to fully power the Enchanting Table they would use. Even though the weather was still pretty wet, she led her friends outside to a location that was secure and dry. She placed down some bookshelf blocks in the pattern her book said, and placed the Enchanting Table in the center. She then asked her friends if they had anything they'd like to enchant.

"I know something should should enchant." Rarity told her. "While everypony was making their Enchanting Tables, I used the last two diamonds to create the most powerful sword. I know it will be useful, and enchanting it will only make it stronger." Rarity then levitated a blue-colored sword out of her saddlebags and told all of her friends what it was called. "This here is a diamond sword, and it is the best weapon in Minecraft."

Twilight's eyes widened as she levitated the diamond sword over to the Enchanting Table. The floating book on the black and red block opened up and began flipping pages as she went closer. She scanned the pages and looked for a specific enchantment for the diamond sword. The Smite enchantment, it's highest level if possible. The strange writing on the pages looked like something impossible to read, but it was pretty easy for her. _'I guess learning all of those languages paid off.'_ She thought while looking for the enchantment.

Soon enough Twilight found the enchantment and it's price for experience. _'The cost will wipe out all of my experience levels, but it's worth it.'_ She thought before casting the enchantment. The enchantment book glowed purple and white as it began the enchantment process. The experience she gained from all of the Mobs poured into the Enchanting Table before the diamond sword began glowing purple. Once the light died down all that was left was a glowing diamond sword, a surprised dragon, and six shocked ponies.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow finally shouted. "Let's go test this sword out!"

"That's a good idea." Twilight told Rainbow. "The Smite enchantment makes it easier to kill zombies, zombie pigmen, wither skeletons, withers, and skeletons. I think it will be able to kill most of those Mobs in one hit."

* * *

Eventually all of them found a lone zombie that didn't see them. Twilight levitated the diamond sword over to Rainbow, who was the most excited to use the sword. She watched Rainbow fly silently over to the zombie and swing the sword at it. The zombie instantly fell to the ground, and a ding was heard.

"Yes!" Rainbow cheered with happiness. "Another Achievement!"

"LEMME TRY! LEMME TRY!" Pinkie yelled before running over to Rainbow. She quickly took the sword and ran over to one of the skeletons that was waiting underneath a tree. She thrusted the sword into the skeleton and watched it die. She heard a ding, then ran over to Twilight to give the sword back. "It's super fun to be nearly invincible! Now you try!"

"Alright, here I go." Twilight said before making her way over to a zombie that was farther away.

* * *

After a little while everypony got the Achievement. Just as they all got to the front of the house, the rain stopped and the clouds parted. They watched the sky as the sun came rising over the horizon.

"That's simply beautiful." Rarity said.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Rainbow agreed.

"I actually think this is the last sunrise we will se before we travel to the End Realm." Twilight said. "We're just about ready, and I'm sure whatever is hiding there will stand no chance against us."


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was their last in the Overworld before they traveled to the End Realm. Twilight made sure that all of her friends spent their experience on enchanting their swords, bows, and armor so they would be ready. The only thing left for all of them to do was learn how to put on armor and travel to the End Realm.

"I think you have to put it on like this."

"No Rainbow! You'll only destroy all of my fabulous work!"

"Ah have ta agree with Rainbow here. How are ya supposed ta put this on?"

"That's just not how to put on armor!"

"I umm... I think we should ask Twilight about this... That is, if you don't mind..."

"I think we should too! This is going to be so fun!"

Twilight looked at the ponies who were coming toward her and asked about what was going on.

"Rainbow and Applejack here don't know how to put on armor and are instead ruining all of my hard work." Rarity explained.

"Well do YOU know how to put this heavy iron on?" Rainbow asked. "You tell us we aren't doing it right, but you don't have yours on. It's like you never knew!"

"Girls, will you please stop fighting?" Twilight asked. "I'll look up how to put on armor, but fighting isn't the best thing to do right now. Especially now that we're about to go to the End Realm."

After Twilight said that, everypony around her got quiet. She flipped open her book and got to the page about armor. She quickly skimmed through it and found the bit of information she needed on how to put it on.

"Okay girls, according to my book you need to open up your inventory." Twilight explained. "Then you have to place your armor in the slots next to your player image. The armor should show up and begin giving you layers of protection to stop the loss of health."

"That made absolutely no sense." Rainbow said.

"That was simple!" Pinkie shouted. That got the attention of all of her friends, who had their mouths open in shock. "Come on, you just open it up and place it in the square thingys. It's not that hard."

At the moment, Pinkie had already put all of her iron armor on. She had her iron helmet placed over her curly mane (which still poofed out of the bottom of the helmet), her iron chestplate being worn like a shirt, the leggings like pants, and four boots on all of her four hooves. She now kinda looked like a pink-and-grayish pony from the royal guard.

"You look like you're ready for just about everything." Twilight told Pinkie. "I'm pretty impressed. Nice work on the armor Rarity."

"It was nothing." Rarity said with a wave of her hoof. "But I still don't entirely understand how to actually put the armor on. I think we're going to need Pinkie to guide us through this."

* * *

It took a little while for everypony to get the armor on, but eventually they were all decked out in iron. Twilight checked the house for anything else they might need before telling her friends that they were ready. She began walking to where the minecart tracks were with her friends close behind. They had everything they needed, food, weapons, tools, armor, and all of the Eyes of Ender to get to and survive in the End Realm.

Soon enough they all made it to the minecart tracks. The sun was beginning to set as she took out the remaining minecarts for everypony. She placed them on the track in a row before gesturing everypony to jump into one. She climbed into the last minecart and used her magic to push them all forward, sending them speeding down the track and causing Twilight to be afraid that they would all crash.

However when the minecarts stopped, nothing bad happened. Twilight quickly got out of the minecart and helped her friends get out and stand safely on the ground. She looked over at the hole that Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie dug and noticed how deep it was. She asked Rainbow and Fluttershy if they could help carry everypony down so none of them could get hurt.

"Sure Twilight!" Rainbow agreed.

"I guess I can help too... I don't want anypony falling and hurting themselves..." Fluttershy said as an agreement.

"Great! Now let's get started." Twilight said before being carried down the hole.

* * *

After everypony was carried down into the hole Twilight looked around. There were the different forms of stone bricks everywhere, lining the dark corridors and being used as stairs. The room they were in though had Lava in the corners and center of the room. There were strange floating blocks above the center Lava pool with stairs leading up to them. There was a strange Mob spawner inside of the stairs with what looked like a siverfish spinning around in it.

"Uhh we might want to hurry up here." Twilight said. "That right there is a silverfish spawner, and those things can, and will, gang up on you until you die."

"Then we can cover you while you place the Eyes of Ender into the portal frame." Rarity told Twilight. "If those Mobs become a problem for you we can always leave and come back. But not if we can take care of them first."

"Alright." Twilight agreed. "So long as everypony stays safe. Silverfish are dangerous, and they'll spawn any second now. Good Luck."

Right after Twilight said that a few silverfish spawned. She was careful not to attract their attention as she made her way up the stairs to the portal frame. She levitated the remaining Eyes of Ender out from her saddlebags and counted how many she needed. She levitated seven Eyes of Ender over the portal frame and placed the others back into her saddlebags before placing the Eyes of Ender into the portal frame.

The portal activated and black blocks spread from inside the portal frame. There were only nine blocks, but they were different from any other in Minecraft. Inside of them were blue, red, green, white, and gray particles that changed their location whenever Twilight moved to look at them. The blocks seemed deep and empty, like absolutely nothing was beyond them. Sort of like a void effect.

"Everypony, the portal is open!" Twilight shouted. "We have to jump in now!"

All of Twilight's friends looked up and ran away from the remaining silverfish. They followed her up the stairs and jumped into the portal. Twilight looked back at the Stronghold around her and the silverfish trying to reach her before she took a deep breath and jumped into the portal to the End.

* * *

Twilight opened her eyes as she heard a ding from both her and most of her friends (Spike didn't get the Achievement). However, she didn't cheer like usual. Her eyes were fixed on the blocky End Realm that spread around her. Most of the world was like a void, with only a few colors around her. Her friends were beside her, also looking around at the landscape.

Tall obsidian pillars were spread around the area. Some were wider than others, and the height was different as well. However only a few things remained constant about the pillars. There was a strange crystal-like block on top of each one that glowed and floated above fire. There were Endermen absolutely everywhere on top of the strange yellowish blocks that acted like grass and dirt blocks back in the Overworld.

One of the most noticeable features was the sky, or rather, lack of it. The was no sun or moon, no clouds or stars, and was instead a giant void of nothingness. The same colored particles from inside the portal were scattered across the void and moved exactly the same way. There was also no real ground. The yellowish blocks were just floating in the void with no barrior around the edges to prevent others from falling into nothing.

Twilight noticed one last thing about the End Realm. In front of her was a strange dragon-like creature that looked surprisingly familiar. Black scales covered the dragon, silver spikes stretched over it's back, the same silverish color covered the spines of it's two wings, and glowing purple eyes stared out at her and her friends. _'It can't be...'_ She thought. _'But it is... How can this happen?'_

"The dragon..." Twilight started. "It's the same dragon that sent us here in Minecraft in the first place!"

All of Twilight's friends noticed and either gasped or their eyes widened in realization. The dragon looked much blockier in Minecraft, but there was no doubt that it was the entire cause of them being sent to the blocky world. The dragon looked at them and let out what sounded like a distorted laugh. The noise sounded so much like the Enderman screams that it seemed like it was directly related to them. The dragon even looked like an Enderman.

"I see you made it this far." The dragon said. "Only a few others have accomplished this task. Of course, they made it this far only to fail. Save for one. But that's why I got rid of him and made you take his place. Do you know where you are right now?"

"The End Realm." Twilight answered. "The last Minecraft world we had to travel to. The one we're in right now."

"And how did you figure that out?"

"My book."

"Do you know who wrote the book?"

"Umm... No actually."

"Hmm... Then you must know that Minecraft is never finished. It seems to only expand upon the ones inside of it. Learning new things, traveling to new places, and all because of the inhabitants. The normal Mobs are useless, until one above-average one came out. It looked like a cross between a villager and a zombie. But then it learned about Minecraft and recorded its adventures and discoveries. But then it faced me and fell in battle. I had to replace it. It has been like that for many, many years. Now it's time for all of you to fall in battle as well."

"But why?" Twilight asked. "Why does this have to happen?"

"Have you under-estimated your own strength?" The dragon asked. "You are some of the strongest in your world. I need to remove the strongest. Did you even learn who I am?"

"Umm... No actually." Twilight answered. "But then again I haven't read the whole book yet."

"Then flip to my page. I live in the End, I rule the Endermen, and I am a dragon. Use that information, piece it together, and verify it with your book."

Twilight levitated her book out from her saddlebags and began searching. However she only found one bit of information about any dragon, and that was the name.

"Are you the Ender Dragon?" She asked the Mob in front of her.

"Yes. I rule the End and send all players to their death into the void around me. Nobody has ever been able to record any information about me because they are always gone. Hardcore mode I suppose. Their fault. Only one player however has been able to write that information down. He is gone though, replaced by you."

"How do you replace others though?" Twilight asked. "Rainbow died and respawned, so why isn't she replaced?"

"Because you are on Normal mode. But that shouldn't stop me from making sure that you die and I rule all of Minecraft and any other world around me. I will rule everything, and nothing can stand in my way."

"But why do want to rule everything?" Twilight asked. "You have an army of strong creatures on your side here in Minecraft, you don't need anything else."

"That's where you're wrong. I was created here to only serve the purpose as a boss fight. However I have developed stronger motives and better thinking skills. Now I have nothing here in Minecraft, and I need to get stronger. I replace the strong with those who will top them, and I will become invincible. You are the only ones who stand in my way. So prepare to fight!"


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight got her sword ready as the Ender Dragon flew up into the air. She told all of her friends to get ready as well. She saw Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity take their swords out, but Rainbow and Fluttershy flew after the Ender Dragon. Applejack and Pinkie got their bows ready and Spike prepared potions. Twilight and Rarity could levitate their swords over to the Ender Dragon to attack it, Rainbow and Fluttershy could fly after it, Spike could attack with his fire, but Pinkie and Applejack had to use long-ranged attacks to hit it.

Twilight watched as the Ender Dragon flew closer to the ground, and right where she and most of her friends were standing. She ran off to the side and swung her sword at the Ender Dragon. It let out a sharp cry of pain once hit, and it took a few seconds for it to recover and fly off again. She ran after the Ender Dragon and tried to levitate her sword closer to it. Rarity followed her and tried to do the same thing.

"As long as we stick together with our stratagies, then that dragon won't be able to stand a chance." Rarity said. "Rainbow and Fluttershy are going to fight side-by-side, same for Pinkie and Applejack. Now we have to do the same thing."

Twilight nodded before making her sword chase after the Ender Dragon and helping Rarity do something similar with hers. Their plan was to have the Ender Dragon cornered by their swords so it would have nowhere to escape and they would all be able to attack it. She poured more magic into her spell and her sword was finally able to scratch the surface of the Ender Dragon's tail. She swung the sword at it and caused it to halt it's flight to recover. _'More damage! Yes!'_ She cheered inside of her head.

However, the scratch didn't stay for long. While the Ender Dragon flew by one of the obsidian pillars, the crystal on top of it glowed and let out a white beam at it. The beam restored any damage done to the Ender Dragon and healed it, allowing it to fight longer.

Twilight flipped open her book to try and learn why the crystals were healing the Ender Dragon, but found no information about it. _'It's just like the Ender Dragon said, there's no information about the End Realm except that it lives here and you have to get here via Stronghold portal.'_ She looked back at the crystals and decided to try something. "Hey Pinkie! Applejack! Will you two do me a favor?"

"Sure Twilight!" Pinkie happily agreed (before even knowing what to do).

"Well what is it?" Applejack asked. "If it's somethin' like jump off the End, ah ain't doin' it."

"I need you two to shoot at the crystals that are on top of the obsidian pillars." Twilght told them. "They seem to be healing the Ender Dragon."

"Can do sugarcube." Applejack agreed.

"I already shot one!" Pinkie shouted. "It exploded!"

"Exploded?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, exploded. Like this." Pinkie said before aiming her bow and arrow. She pointed at the closest crystal and let the arrow fly. It struck true and hit the crystal, causing a creeper-like explosion and destroying the crystal. "I think they might be able to hurt the Ender Dragon if the white beam-thingy is connected to it."

"If that's true, I want you two to try and remove them all before attacking the Ender Dragon." Twilight told them. "As long as it doesn't heal then we can beat it and try to get home."

Twilight recieved nods from her friends before they ran off to fling arrows at the crystals. She levitated her sword again and tried to swing it at the Ender Dragon. Thankfully it was farther away from the crystals, so she was able to deal some damage. She repeatedly swung her sword and managed to stagger the Ender Dragon, allowing Rainbow and Fluttershy to attack.

Twilight kept swinging her sword and got Rarity to join in and attack as well. The Ender Dragon was having a bit of trouble getting away, but eventually it found an opening and flew off into the void-like sky.

"Aww come on!" Rainbow shouted with frustration. "We almost got it!"

"I umm... I think it might come back..." Fluttershy said. "It didn't look like it was retreating."

"I have to agree with Fluttershy!" Rarity called out. "I believe the Ender Dragon just has to recover, it will most likely come back!"

Twlight decided to use the remaining time she had to write a bit about the Ender Dragon. She levitated her book and ink-dipped feather and began a very quick sketch of the dragon. The drawing wasn't the best in the world, but to any new 'replacements' it would identify what it looked like. She included a brief caption that said 'The Ender Dragon, found in the End Realm'.

By the time Twilight finished writing the last letter, Rainbow yelled that the Ender Dragon was coming back, and it was much more fierce than before. Twilight quickly put her book back into her saddlebags and prepared her sword. She watched the Ender Dragon as it flew back, and it was enraged. The calm, purple eyes it had now had pure anger within them and the Ender Dragon was flying a bit faster. It also targeted the very first pony it saw.

"Rainbow!" Twilight screeched. "Look out! The Ender Dragon is coming for you!"

Twilight could only watch as the Ender Dragon flew quickly toward Rainbow. Rainbow was forced to put her sword away and fly as fast as possible to avoid being knocked into the void. Twilight called out to Fluttershy and told her to follow them and try to stop the Ender Dragon. She told Rarity to try and distract it and for Pinkie and Applejack to continue shooting. She then walked over to Spike to see what he was doing.

Twilight talked with Spike a bit and got a few Regeneration potions from him to use, just in case the Ender Dragon decided to fly lower and attack the ponies on land. She looked back at where Rainbow and the Ender Dragon were and saw that they were still flying around the End Realm. Rainbow was able to stay away from the Ender Dragon's attacks, but it was slowly catching up to her.

Twilight took out her sword and tried attacking the Ender Dragon again. The fight was getting harder, probably because the Ender Dragon was getting low on health and it started getting enraged. The ponies and dragon were stronger than it. Twilight's sword was barely able to catch up to the Ender Dragon, but when it did she was trying as much as possible to not miss. Just one good strike would be enough to stagger it and allow the others to get close and lower it's health a lot.

Twilight's sword made it to the Ender Dragon and she swung it at the Ender Dragon's tail, causing it to stagger for a second or two and allowing Rainbow to turn around and attack it. Fluttershy also made it to the Ender Dragon and attacked it while Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack fought from a distance. Twilight kept swinging her sword at the Ender Dragon and she could tell that it's health was getting dangerously low. The Ender Dragon seemed more forceful, and it dived straight at where Fluttershy and Rainbow were attacking it, knocking them back and dealing damage.

Twilight knew that the Ender Dragon would repeat it's strategy until they all died, so she decided that the best time to knock it out was now. She levitated her iron sword into her saddlebags and replaced it with the diamond sword Rarity crafted. She turned to where most of her friends were recovering and called out to them.

"Try and keep the Ender Dragon close to the ground! I'm going to try and finish it with the diamond sword!"

Her friends nodded before running toward the Ender Dragon to keep it close to the floating land they stood on. Twilight noticed that the Ender Dragon was becoming desperate, seeing as how it stayed farther away from her friends. But it was forced to get lower to the ground when Rainbow and Fluttershy flew from behind it while Rarity's sword swung at it's back. It ha to either keep getting hit or fly toward the ground to escape.

Twilight ran forward to the Ender Dragon when it was forced to the ground. She carefully swung the diamond sword upwards and toward it's head with a strong hope that this would end everything. _'This must be why it's called the End.'_ She realized. _'This is where the final fight is, the last chance of survival, it is truely the 'End' of Minecraft.'_

Twilight's friends were keeping the Ender Dragon close to the ground when she finally got to it. The diamond sword was raised high in the air, and she finally threw it at it's head. That was the final strike. The Ender Dragon's health was too low to survive, and it rose in the air.

"NO!" It yelled. "This CAN'T be it! I can't die! I'm too strong! These ponies are weak! They can't defeat me, not when I was too close to the final stage of my plan! I'm so close, but too far away! NOO!"

Bright purple lights flew out of the ding Ender Dragon as it began to shrivel up. Holes punctured trough it and wilted away all that was left of the powerful End creature. Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike watched in awe and relief as the Ender Dragon finally died in a flash of purple lights. When the lights faded, all of hem could see a strange structure below where the Ender Dragon died.

Twilight levitated the diamond sword back into her saddlebags and approached the new structure. It was two blocks up from the ground, but she could easily place some cobblestone down to get to the top of it. When the blocks were placed she looked into the structure and found more portal blocks. However instead of multi-colored particles floating around inside of it, there were only white and gray particles on the black, space-like blocks.

"Well everypony, I think this is it." Twilight told all of her friends. "We defeated the Ender Dragon, and this must be the portal out."

All of Twilight's friends nodded in agreement and jumped in. Twilight just stared out at the End Realm (avoiding the eyes of the remaining Endermen) before jumping into the portal and hearing a ding.

* * *

Twilight woke up to meet the light of the Minecraft Overworld. _'Of course the portal didn't bring us back to Equestria.'_ She thought before helping her friends get up. She looked around at her surroundings and discovered that they were in the exact same spot when they first arrived in Minecraft. The house was in the forest, the lake over in the distance, everything was the same.

It took Twilight a few seconds to realize that the fight with the Ender Dragon didn't bring them home. But before her mind jumped to conclusions she levitated a piece of paper and her ink-dipped feather out and gave them to Spike.

"Spike, take a letter."

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the dragon causing the problems in Equestria is now dealt with. The Ender Dragon will no longer cause any more pain and suffering to anypony else. However, there is a bit of a problem. My friends and I have no way to return back to Equestria, unless you finished that spell._

_I really do hope that it's complete. We have no goal except wait otherwise, and I'm fairly certain that everypony is tired of Minecraft. We all just want to go home._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

"Great! Now just send the letter." Twilight told Spike. "All we have to do is wait for now."

It wasn't too long befoe Spike belched out a letter, obviously from Celestia. Twilight quickly caught it with her magic before unraveling the scroll.

* * *

_Dear Twilight,_

_That is some of the best news I've heard all week! So it's called the Ender Dragon, interesting. But I am very happy to tell you that the spell is now complete, and is ready to take you and your friends home. The only drawback is that it needs some sort of fuel to work, and I can only guess that it comes from Minecraft._

_The part of the spell you must perform is enclosed in this letter. Once you begin the spell it will take the fuel that you should (hopefully) have and send a signal to me to begin my part of the spell. If the spell is successful it will transport you and your friends back to Equestria and leave anything unwanted from Minecraft there._

_Your teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

* * *

Twilight levitated the encoled parchment with the spell on it and asked her friends if they were ready to leave. After recieving no objections to leaving Minecraft, she took a deep breath and began the spell. Purple and gray lights slowly flashed around everypony and glowed. Each of the ponies (Spike isn't included) felt something leaving them, which was all of their Achievements. From Getting Wood to The End., all of them leaft the ponies and fueled the spell.

Twilight felt another set of magic working with her spell. _'Celestia, she's getting us home!'_ She excitedly thought. She carefully brought her part of the spell to a close and felt Celestia's magic pulling them through dimensions to get to Equestria. She finished her fraction of the spell with a flash of purple and gray, leaving behind almost all of the Minecraft items leaft in their saddlebags.

* * *

Twilight opened her eyes and found herself in the Canterlot Castle beside all of her friends. Before her stood Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, both of them seemed happy to have them back. She smiled and bowed before them along with her friends before rising to hug Celestia.

"It appears as though you are all safe." Celestia said. "That's great news. My sister and I did not want to think of the worst."

"My friends and I are just happy to be back." Twilight told Celestia. "But I think we're all going to need a few days to get back into our usual schedule. Minecraft works very different from Equestria."

"Very well." Celestia said to all of them. "I will have some guards escort you all back to your homes, and I wish you all good luck."

* * *

Twilight got off of the Pegasus Chariot with Spike at the library. When she walked in, there wasn't a single cobweb along the ceiling of the library. There was only a very thin layer of dust along some of the books and bookselves, which she told Spike to remove and clean.

Twilight levitated her saddlebags off of her back, but felt something inside. She opened them up and saw a single book lying at the bottom of the bag. She levitated it out and flipped it open to the first page to see one word as the title, 'Minecraft'. She smiled before levitating a quill and some ink over to her and flipping to the Ender Dragon's page.

It took a little while, but Twilight recorded as much as she could about the Ender Dragon. She smiled as she remembered her adventure before levitating the book into one of the library bookselves before walking upstairs to sleep.


End file.
